To Be Alive
by Koolpup
Summary: Amélie Lacroix has begun to feel more than just the thrill of the kill. The culprit of these new feelings is none other than Lena Oxton. Amélie decides to use Lena in order to feel more. It starts out as a little project of hers. As soon as she is bored, she will kill the girl, at least, that is what she plans to do. Though, nothing prepared her for being alive. Nothing at all.
1. Chapter 1

Guilt. A feeling that Amélie does not expect to wash through her as the smaller woman above her pins her down and demands why she would do this. Why she would murder the peace activist Mondatta. Confusion fills the sniper and she laughs, surely this girl, Lena, knows why. She was in Overwatch when Amélie was taken away by Talon and made into the perfect, heartless soldier that she is now.

The rumbling of an approaching airship fills her ears and she smiles as Lena looks over at it in surprise. Amélie pulls her close and murmurs, "Adieu Chérie." pulling her with her over the edge of the building's roof that they had been brawling upon a few moments earlier. The assassin slams the smaller woman into the wall, breaking her chronal accelerator so she will have no ability to follow her. She then grapples herself up the wall, looking back down at the winded woman who is struggling to raise herself from the ground.

More guilt tingles through her and she turns away and picks up her gun. She has every ability to shoot Lena right now, to end her, but she chooses not to. Instead, she walks to the ship and boards it. Looking at the receding buildings beneath her as it flies off. The docking bay closing, slowly enveloping her in darkness.

A week had passed since the incident in Kings Row London, but a week is not enough to quell Lena's thoughts on how she could've done better. She is currently laying on her bed in the Gibraltar base with her face buried in her pillow. The events from that dreadful night playing over and over in her mind.

She has been doing this for the whole week and she has barely been able to crawl from her room to eat breakfast, let alone train. Winston had fixed her Chronal accelerator and kept encouraging her that there was no better way she could've handled the situation. She of course didn't allow herself to believe her friend, much to the gorilla's exasperation. She could've taken the bullet, sure it would break her chronal accelerator, but that had happened anyway afterwards. When she shared this idea with Winston, he shot it down by mentioning that she would've died from the fall.

If only she could turn back time itself instead of just her timeline! Then she could find a way to save Mondatta and take down the awful assassin! She huffs into her pillow angrily beating it with her fist like it is Widowmaker's stupid purple, blue face. It of course only lays there pitifully taking the beating for the fourth time this morning. The pillow abuse is brought to a halt by the sound of gentle knocks on her door.

"Come in.." Lena mumbles shoving her face back into the now more of lump of goose down. She hears the door beep and slide open, then loud clumpy footsteps as Winston ambles in. He grunts gently for he is almost too large to fit through the doorway.

"Lena, stop beating the pillows, we have a very tight budget and I don't want to waste it on buying you more pillows," Winston chastises her with a soft sigh, shaking his head gently at his friend's behavior, "anyways, I am here to tell you that some of the old agents arrived today." The scientist sits on his haunches and adjusts his glasses, waiting for some form of reply from Lena.

Said woman raises her head from her pillow to look at him, "Oh, really? Who?"

"Angela is here, Also Jesse, and Reinhardt."

"Reinhardt?! Wow he is still fighting at his age?"

"Mhm..."

"Heh, I really respect the ol' chap, he's amazing!"

Winston notes the giggle that bubbles from Lena with relief. Maybe this is what she needs to help her stop thinking about Mondatta's assassination. The scientist chuckles gently and stands, "Well before you go to meet them, I advise you take a shower, you smell like rotting bananas! That's a smell I'm all too well acquainted with so I should know!" More chuckles escape his chest as he turns to leave and feels a pillow thump against his back, "Lena, remember the budget!" Another pillow comes sailing at him and he picks up his pace, all the while smiling at the sound of her giggles. Something he has not heard in a while now.

Lena sighs, fresh out of the shower, she had forgotten how nice it feels to be clean. She now has on casual clothing under her chronal accelerator, a plain white T-shirt, and baggy Doctor Who pajama pants that were given to her by Reinhardt years ago. It isn't the best attire for meeting her old teammates again, but she doubts that they will care. They are her friends after all, some had even tried to keep contact with her after the fall of Overwatch. Angela would sometimes message her, but both she and Lena were normally so busy that it didn't happen much.

It is an exciting thought that she will get to see them again. Of course, the assassination of Mondatta still plagues her mind, but she is trying her best to let it go for now. Just so she can see her friends again.

Lena opens her door and advances into the hall, socked feet stepping onto the tile floor gently. She treads softly down the hallway, memories wanting to resurface here and there. It is dreadfully eerie for this place to be so, silent. How did Winston live here by himself for such a long time? Well, he had Athena so, she may have helped, but still...

Her mind wanders off as she thinks, and her muscle memory takes control. She makes her way to the kitchen quietly, thinking about the past. She is so deep in thought that she doesn't notice the taller man who is leaving said kitchen. They collide and he grabs her shoulders to steady both of them as they wobble.

"Woah there! Howdy darlin', fancy bumping into ya! I was just sent to fetch you from your room, but here you are! It's nice to see you again Lena." A very southern American drawl meets her ears.

Lena looks up to see Jesse McCree standing above her, a friendly smile stretched wide on his face. Lena smiles back, "Hiya Jesse! Sorry for bumping into you, love, I just was kinda, lost in thought. Y'know, remembering this place." She steps away from him and he chuckles.

"It's no problem, I understand," His expression changes slightly to that of amused, "Hey, so what is it with you women and not aging?! I mean both you and Angela look no different from last time I saw ya, but then look at me and my ugly mug!" He exclaims his metal prosthetic hand circling his face exuberantly.

Lena chuckles, "Jesse you look good, you aren't ugly at the slightest! Also, I'm unsure about Angela... but with me, I'm kind of stuck... Winston is trying to fix it but for now, I'm still twenty six."

"Well dang, anyways, thank ya for the compliment, I appreciate it. The others are in the kitchen havin' breakfast." He smiles, she nods, and they both walk into the kitchen where Reinhardt, Angela, and Winston await. Lena actually manages to forget Mondatta's assassination, if only for the few hours that she spends with her teammates, her friends, her family.


	2. Chapter 2

"Widow what the hell?!" A gruff, angry voice forces it's way into Amélie's ears as she cleans her gun in the Talon base's 'living room' of sorts. Her eyes dart over, pinpointing the location and owner of the voice, it is Reaper, of course. He is striding in the room, his shoulders tensed and fists clenched. If she were the regular Talon foot soldier, he would probably scare her to death because of his appearance. Snarling, cloaked in black, with the seemingly almost unremovable owl skull mask covering his face. Though, Amélie is far from a sniveling coward so she just stops and raises an eyebrow at the man's theatrics.

"What?" She says simply, and goes back to cleaning her gun, for it is much more interesting than this raving lunatic.

"What do you mean, 'What'?!" He growls, almost animalistic in tone, "You let a former Overwatch agent get away! You should have killed her!" Amélie doesn't even look back up, her voice is bored now, without any emotion.

"It was not in my job description. Besides, Reyes, you would be throwing this tantrum even if I did kill her. What with your unhealthy obsession with taking out the former agents of Overwatch by yourself." Another growl rips from him and she smirks gently, finding his anger pleasing.

"I'm not Reyes anymore Amélie."

"And I'm not really Amélie, but I don't care if you use the name of the woman I used to be, Gabriel. You have no hold over me, I have no emotions, remember?"

A satisfying hiss rises out of the man and he turns and stomps away like a two year old being denied sweets by a parent. Amélie shakes her head, why the other agents are so scared of him is a mystery. All he is, is a toddler who is also going through the angst filled emo faze of a tween. She sighs and lays her rifle down next to her gently. It is time to go over exactly why she did not kill Lena Oxton.

Guilt. That feeling is why, not the way it made her feel about the situation, but just the feeling itself. It is different from the thrill of the perfect kill, though, it still made her feel alive. Something like this had happened before, an emotion slipped in because of someone. She had gone to Talon after destroying the person that caused it, and gotten herself fixed, but... now is different. As much as she loves the pleasing rush of killing, even it has begun to lack luster from feeling it again and again over the years. As soon as this new emotion began to fill her, however awful it made her feel, she had begun to crave it. To want more and more.

This is why she could not kill Lena. She caused this emotion, and now, Widowmaker decides that this, girl, will help her feel more. They will surely meet in battle in the future, so, what a fun little toy she will be to play with. Widow will draw this fly into her web, trap her, and have her fun. Then, when she gets bored, like any old toy, she will throw Lena Oxton away. Maybe let Reaper kill her like he so desperately wants to do. A smile curls on her lips, devious and cold, what a wonderful plan.

Lena has had a wonderful morning. In the beginning, it was not so good, but her friends had gotten her to laugh so hard she cried a little bit. From amusement of course. The amusement started with Jesse trying to balance a spoon on his nose, which he failed at miserably. The spoon fell and landed in his cereal, splashing both him and Angela with milk. The doctor wasn't too happy at first, but gave in to the fun eventually.

Reinhardt is currently talking about old memes that had been very popular when he was young. His shoulders are tensed as if he is trying to hold back fits of laughter.

"Once, in 2016, people started calling fire ants, Spicy bois!" Reinhardt chuckles rather loudly with a smile. Angela looks at him confusedly.

"Spicy... boys?" Reinhardt lets out more chuckles.

"Yes! They even started a petition to name them and everything! It was hilarious!"

"I don't see any way that, that is hilarious..." Winston says, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh Winston! It is funny!" Lena giggles while munching on a piece of toast.

"Lena, chew with your mouth closed!" Angela chastises her gently. Lena just smiles wide, a few crumbs falling from her mouth.

"Yes mom!" The table bursts into laughter and Angela sighs, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"I see that that nickname is going to make a comeback..."

"Well yeah, you're like a mom to all of us!" Jesse pipes up, stuffing cereal in his mouth, causing some milk to dribble into his beard.

"Well, you are all like children in different ways, especially you two," Angela pointedly pokes her fork at Lena and Jesse, "I guess it makes sense." Lena giggles.

"I guess that is settled then! Angela is Overwatch's mom again!... We don't really have a dad but... We do have a Grandpa!" She points her spoon at Reinhardt and the man smiles brightly. Jesse leans back in his seat.

"I can be the dad I guess..." Lena frowns.

"Sorry Jess, but... you aren't really 'dad' material..." The gunslinger frowns as well.

"What?! Why?"

The morning proceeds like this, with Jesse trying to prove that he can be a dad, Reinhardt still spouting memes, and Lena saying quite cheeky things. Once they are finished with breakfast, they just keep talking and laughing until Winston pauses the conversation. He is currently looking at his phone.

"Athena says that Talon is up to something..." Lena instantly shoots up.

"What?!"

The rest of the table quiets down, each person looking to the scientist who, yet again, adjusts his glasses.

"It seems that Talon is putting it's eyes on getting Doomfist's gauntlet. They are sending Widowmaker and Reaper to get it from the Overwatch museum..." Lena slams her palms on the table and stands up.

"Right then, what are we waiting for?! An invite? Let's go!"

Winston sighs. "Lena, it isn't that simple, remember, we're operating illegally now! We can't just drop in guns blazing, we must handle this delicately! Plus, you haven't trained in days." The British woman frowns.

"Winston, I'll be fine! Also, when have we ever not ended up going in guns blazing?" Angela lets out a dainty cough of disapproval.

"As much as I feel that it is wrong, Lena does have a point. You all constantly run into battle and get yourselves seriously injured!" Jesse chuckles, Reinhardt nods, and Winston huffs and looks to Lena.

"There's no changing your mind is there? I guess you and I will go since the others are still getting settled in... but Lena, promise me you won't do anything rash because of the identity of one of our opponents."

"I promise, thank you, Winston."

The rest of the morning carries on heavily. The moment of levity, only but a memory that has blown away on the winds of time. The friends have split apart to attend to their own matters, like unpacking or training. Lena doesn't go back to moping, instead, she tries to make up lost training time. The thought of fighting Amélie again has filled her with a new burst off determination. This time she will not fail, no one will get hurt, even if she has to take a bullet or two. What she doesn't notice during her rigorous activity is Winston watching her with concerned eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Frustration. Anger. _Annoyance._ These are the three new emotions that bubble inside Amélie uncomfortably. The two top operatives in Talon failed to execute one, very simple, mission. All they had to do was retrieve Doomfist's gauntlet, but, Lena and her stupid ape had ambushed them outside of the museum that housed it.

Amélie sighs, looking at her feet, retracing her steps one at a time. She will find out exactly what she did wrong and correct it, she will not fail again. Her concentration is of course interrupted by a loud grouchy voice, _Gabriel._ "Do you know what this means Widowmaker?!"

The assassin flicks her golden eyes in his direction, feeling a headache coming on, "No, please inform me as to what you are yelling about."

She notices the wraith's hand is so tightly clenched that he is probably digging into skin with those ridiculous claws of his, "That _monkey_ must have recalled Overwatch!"

Amélie blinks then bursts into an uncharacteristic fit of laughter, "Really Reaper?! Overwatch? Haha, no. Why would you think that just because two of it's former agents stopped us?"

Even behind his mask, Reaper looks taken a back at the assassin's behavior, "I'm serious, Lena fought you in London-"

"Her home town."

"That's not my point! Let me speak! Lena attacked you there, and suddenly now she's here with Winston to stop us only a week later! How does that add up?"

Amélie pauses, he does have a point. She thinks for a few seconds resting her hand against her chin. If Overwatch is back together, this could provide interesting experimentation with her new toy. It will definitely be easier to find her, "You may be true, but if they are back together, where is their main base?"

"Good idea Widowmaker, if we find their base, we can snuff out Overwatch once and for all!"

"Right, but where do you think it is, you were in Overwatch not me."

"Well, the monkey was in the Gibraltar base last time I saw him, but I'm sure they aren't stupid enough to make that their home base since I've already attacked it."

The Gibraltar base is peacefully shrouded in the darkness of night when Lena and Winston finally return. They walk through the halls, participating in a small banter about bananas. That is, until they see Angela in the med bay. She is sitting at her old desk fretting over a pile of papers.

"Already back in your old routine I see Angie? Honestly, where'd ya get all those papers?" Lena smiles gently as Angela jumps in surprise and looks up at her. She relaxes at the sight of her friends and stands, looking both of them over.

"I see that you both are well, is there anything that I need to patch up? Also, to answer your question Lena, I still have a few to do outside of this, _illegal,_ organization."

Lena blinks, "Ohh... yeah, that's understandable.."

Winston steps foreword, "I do have a few places where Reaper's bullets pierced my armor, could you look at them?"

Angela smiles and nods, "Of course, Lena, do you need anything?"

"Nope! I'm fine!"

"Alright then I advise- no order you to get some sleep, Winston told me you haven't gotten much lately, and that is bad for your health!"

"Alright doc can do! G'night to both of ya!" Lena can't help but smile at Angela's motherly tone, even if she feels like she is being scolded by her. She waves at them both, then retreats to her room, flopping on her bed exhaustedly. She notices that someone has changed the sheets. They smell fresh and clean, welcoming. She takes her shoes and goggles off but doesn't really care about removing her clothes. Who needs pajamas anyways? With a sigh, Lena hops under the covers and closes her eyes, drifting off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

It's twelve in the afternoon when Lena wakes up. As soon as she sees the time, she jumps up and races out of her room. Flying down the hallway, forgetting to change her clothes in the process. She almost trips on her way to the cafeteria and skirts in sliding to a halt, "I'm sorry I slept in late! Did I miss anythi-" Her voice catches in her throat as she sees Genji who is talking to Angela, along with two others, an omnic, and another Japanese guy. They all turn to look at her and she smiles and waves awkwardly, "Oh uh Hi Genji and...?"

Genji turns to her and bows, "Greetings Lena, it has been quite a while, this is my brother Hanzo, he has decided to join Overwatch, and this my master Zenyatta." He motions to them as he says this. Lena blinks as both Hanzo and Zenyatta greet her. Genji's older brother and a member of the Shambali?

"Wait do you mean that this is the guy who killed you?" She points to Hanzo, the archer tenses, but otherwise doesn't move.

Genji nods, "Yush, but that is in the past, and, as I've asked everyone else. Will you please not give him trouble about it? I have forgiven him." Lena nods, amazed at Genji's calm behavior towards his own death. He certainly has changed quite a lot from when she saw him last.

Lena walks over to the small group. She then looks to Zenyatta, "It is an honor to meet a member of the Shambali! I'm... sorry about failing to protect Mondatta" She looks at her feet feeling like a vice has wrapped around her heart. She feels a hand on her shoulder causing her to raise her head and see Zenyatta looking at her. His tone is gentle as he speaks, "It was a great tragedy that befell Mondatta, but do not blame yourself child, It was not your fault, I am certain that there was no more you could do."

Somehow, hearing those words from him, helped to calm Lena, she smiles at him weakly, "Thank you Zenyatta, sir."

"You may call me Zenyatta, no sir is needed."

Lena nods then steps away, sighing softly. She looks to Angela, who is again speaking with Genji about upgrading his body or something along those lines, "Hey Angie! Sorry for interrupting again! I am just wondering if there's any breakfast left, I'm starving!"

Behind her, in a very quiet voice, Hanzo says, "I could eat as well..."

She looks back at him then smiles at Angela, "Alright! now there are two hungry mouths!" Angela just huffs and rolls her eyes, her mouth curving into a smile all the same.

She apologizes to Genji then turns to Lena, "Yes there is some in the frid-"

"Alright thank you!" Lena speeds off, blinking to the kitchen and Angela shakes her head. Lena blinks back, "Hey Hanzo! You comin'? Or are you expecting for me to bring it to ya? Which I won't do!~" The archer looks taken aback at first, but he then nods, and quietly strides over to her his expression unintelligible. She smiles, hiding how uncomfortable she is with him. Even if Genji trusts and forgives him, that still doesn't mean that she has to, well, not fully at least.

They walk into the kitchen, Lena just a bit ahead, and Hanzo behind. She looks back at him, he still has a face devoid of emotion, like Widowmaker... Earlier, he tensed when she mentioned his crime. He seemed to show the slightest bit of being human, but now he acts as if nothing bothers him. She frowns, why is he so emotionless? It's extremely disconcerting. Hanzo glances at her and she realizes that she has dropped her friendly façade. She quickly smiles at him sheepishly and turns, "Alright! So uh, you can grab whatever you want from the fridge! The microwave is there and plates are up there." She points then goes to the fridge herself, opening it rather forcefully. Alright, it's time to get this Shimada brother to open up to her, right now, he reminds her way to much of Amélie.

"Where are you going Widowmaker?!" Reaper demands, storming over to Amélie as she tries to board a small, one person aircraft. They are at the Talon airbase, Reaper only just entered the room after spotting Amélie.

The assassin sighs, she was hoping to leave before the wraith realized her absence, "Where do you think? I am just going to go get practice done alone away from the idiots here, as usual."

Reaper growls, "Alright, but don't be gone too long."

"Why? My next mission isn't until three weeks from now."

"Just do as I say Lacroix."

"I do not take orders from you Reyes. Anyways, don't destroy the base while I am gone."

"Do you think I'm a child?!"

"In age, no. In actions, yes. Now, au revoir Gabriel.~" Her smile is sickeningly sweet as she closes the hatch and takes off, leaving a very angry Gabriel behind. When she is far enough away she turns on autopilot and sets the course. "Let's see if they really did set up in the old Gibraltar base.~" She let's out a small hum and sits back. Oh the things she has planned.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun is just rising above the ocean that borders the Gibraltar base when Amélie arrives. She stays perched up on the cliff, as to make sure she isn't detected by any defense systems that may be in place. She then brings her visor down over her eyes, scanning the inside of the base with the thermal vision. She is half expecting only the monkey to show up, proving Gabriel wrong about Overwatch. Though, to her pleasure, many forms appear in red, then, one yellow form, Lena. The Sniper smiles coldly, this is exactly what she wants.

She sighs and leans back against her aircraft, realizing that she will have to wait. Lena currently has someone with her and, in order for her plan to work, she needs the girl to be alone. As frustrating as it may seem, she is used to having to wait to catch her prey. In the end, this will be easy.

"So Hanzo, why'd you join Overwatch?" Lena asks, stuffing some eggs into her mouth. The Shimada stays silent, staring at his food uncomfortably. She frowns and swallows her eggs, "Err, Hanzo you do know that staring at your food isn't going to cause it to jump into your mouth, don't you? Or...ohhh, do you not know how to use a fork?"

Hanzo whips his head up and glares at Lena, "I know how to use a fork, I am not a child."

"Sorry, I just thought since your Japanese-"

"That is racist."

Lena can't help from smiling, she managed to get a reaction! She puts her fork down, "Again, sorry, I didn't mean to be racist! Anyways, about my earlier question, did Genji convince you to join?"

Hanzo frowns, "Yes."

"When did he do that?"

"..." Hanzo begins to eat his food silently, not answering her question.

Lena sighs, putting her fork down, "I'm just trying to get to know you more, since we will be working together in the future."

"Ask Genji, he will brief you with all you need to know about me."

"I don't want to be 'briefed' by your brother, I want to learn from you!" Lena straightens up looking him directly in his eyes. She sees them flash with something, mistrust, frustration, annoyance, or maybe even anger.

"There is nothing you need to learn from me." Hanzo averts his gaze down at his food, his shoulders tensing up.

"Look Hanzo, the others here might not be that friendly to you because of... you know. Even I don't trust you that much yet, but you are definitely not going to gain anyone's trust by not opening up! Overwatch is like a big family, we build stronger bonds when we know we can trust each other. So if you could just answer what I asked then maybe-"

"Families end up betraying each other, no matter what you try. It happened to Overwatch before didn't it? What's stopping it from happening again? Now if you will excuse me, I will leave and eat my food elsewhere." The archer stands, picks up his plate and utensils, and turns, leaving the room. Lena just sits there, dumbfounded. Her heart sinking into her stomach for a few beats as his words strike her like one of his arrows. How... How awful of him!

She feels anger light inside her like a fire just as strong as the rising tide of sorrow that fills her stomach. It won't happen to Overwatch again! Her family won't betray each other! She won't let them! Lena stomps out of the kitchen, her hunger forgotten in her anger and sadness.

She finds herself in the training grounds, still seething with rage, yet on the brink of tears. She wants to stay angry so she grabs her guns from the armory and begins to shoot at the practice targets and bots. She shoots them over and over, until she just cannot shoot anymore. Shaking, she drops her guns and falls to her knees, tears welling in her eyes.

How childish Lena feels about letting herself get riled up, get brought to tears, but here she is. Here she is kneeling in the middle of the practice range crying for God's sake! Maybe there is some rightness to these tears... She lost three of her closest friends when Overwatch fell. Ana just before, Gabriel and Jack after. All this time Lena has been putting on a front, pretending to be okay about it. She knows everyone is messed up from the fall, from the loss of their friends, their family. They all seem to be dealing with it well, so why should she be any different? Why should she be the one visibly grieving, bringing them all down-

Arms wrap around Lena comfortingly and she starts, but let's them, leaning into the person behind her. She honestly is tired of pretending to be fine, tired of living with all the grief. Mondatta's death, as much as it saddens her, would not have effected her as much if she hadn't already been hurting. She opens her eyes, expecting to see the arms of Angela, Jesse, or even Genji around her. What she does not expect is the purple tattooed arms wrapped around her.

Lena's eyes widen and she pushes herself out of Widowmaker's embrace. She stumbles a little, grabbing her guns and turning towards her firing without hesitation. The sniper jumps out of the way and puts her hands in the air.

"Lena wait! Please!" Her voice sounds desperate and small, unlike when they had last fought. Lena hesitates this time, noticing that the other woman lacks a weapon.

"Why are you here?!" She keeps her guns pointed at Widowmaker, ready for her to drop her innocent act, ready to shoot her.

Amélie just sighs in relief, "Lena... I'm... I... something happened at Kings row, I've begun to... to feel again! I... tried to subdue it, to carry on my missions but... I can't... I'm so sorry for killing Mondatta! I never really wanted to kill anyone... Talon made me that way! They made me kill... Oh my god I killed Gérard!" The sniper's golden eyes are filled with anguish as she says this to Lena. She has begun to shake, looking as if she is trying, and failing, to hold back tears. She lets out a cry and hugs herself, "I k-killed my husband! I murdered him in his sleep! I've killed so many innocent people and I... I liked doing it! Why did Talon do this to me?"

Lena watches this, feeling her heart being ripped in two as she sees the old Amélie return to existence. As she sees her old friend feel the impact of every kill she's made. It looks so real to her, it just can't be fake, can it?

"Amélie, it's okay, I can help, why are you here?" The smaller woman sets down her guns and approaches Amélie. She hugs her comfortingly and Amélie grapples her arms around her, hugging her back tightly. Lena looks up at Amélie, studying her face. Other than her purple skin, she looks the same as she did long ago. Though now, tears stain her face, causing Lena to instinctively lift her hands up and gently wipe them away with her thumbs.

Amélie smiles weakly and cups one of Lena's hands to her face, "Thank you, Lena... I'm here because, well, I believe that you made me begin to feel again. At Kings row, you got through to me, you made me feel guilt about Mondatta."

"Oh... really?" Lena's eyes widen a bit as she continues to stare at Amélie.

The taller woman nods, releasing Lena's hand, "Yes. It has happened before, but I would always go back to Talon and have them... erase the feelings... but this time is different! This time I want to feel again! I want to be me, but, sometimes I lapse and my emotions just disappear, it scares me Lena! I'm afraid that they'll disappear for good each time it happens!" Her eyes become desperate and she puts her hands on Lena's shoulders, "I believe you can help! You made me feel in the first place. Maybe you can help me feel for good! Please Lena, you are my only hope!"

Lena hesitates, then nods, "I... I can try..." the girl shakes her head, "I will try to help you Amélie! I promise!"

Amélie smiles, relieved, "Thank you Lena!" She bends down and kisses Lena's forehead, "Thank you!"

Lena can't help but blush embarrassedly at Amélie's affection, "So, how do we start?"

"I do not know... but we could try... talking? I have a few days before Talon begins to look for me..."

"Okay, well, do you want to meet the others?"

Amélie frowns and shakes her head, "Not... not yet, I do not want to face them yet... not when I don't know what will happen..."

"Alright... I'm wondering, where are you going to sleep?"

"I have a small aircraft up on the cliff."

"Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?"

"It's not bad... but maybe, to avoid the others, could we meet up there?"

Lena thinks for a moment, then nods, "Yes, we can meet up there in the mornings."

"Thank you... can we go there now?"

"Of course! I'm surprised, no one has come out here yet..."

"Yeah.. let's go..."

Lena follows Amélie as she scales the cliff with her grappling hook. She doesn't have any climbing tool so she just blinks up. When they get to the top, Lena is already feeling doubtful about Amélie, but she continues to follow her to her aircraft. Amélie proves to be genuine when she sits down by the aircraft, but doesn't do anything suspicious. The sniper just smiles at her awkwardly, "So, what are we going to talk about?"

Lena sighs, relieved, so Amélie is really here, that's great! She sits down next to Amélie and shrugs, "I don't really know..."

"Maybe just tell me about yourself?"

"I guess I can do that."

A few hours fly by as Lena tells Amélie about different stories from her past. Soon Amélie begins to open up, telling Lena a few stories in return. They laugh and smile, reconciling in old emotions and memories. Then a few more hours pass, the sun travelling across the sky above them in a wide arc. Amélie is currently smiling at Lena as the smaller woman tells a story about one time when she brought a dog home to her house.

"And mum was furious! The dog had literally eaten her favorite pillow! Stuffing and all!"

"The dog seriously ate the whole thing?"

"Yep!"

"Goodness, that's one crazy dog!"

"Haha, yeah, I had to give him to the shelter but he found a good family in the end..."

"That's good."

Lena then jumps, "Oh my, what time is it?!"

Amélie shrugs, "I do not have a watch."

Lena pulls out her phone from her pocket and checks the time, "It's two pm?! Winston's probably looking all over for me!"

"Oh... well you can go if you need to... I won't go anywhere."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise Lena, thank you for agreeing to this, for trusting me..."

"It's no problem luv... I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Amélie nods, "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Lena begins to run away but before she is out of sight she looks back.

Amélie smiles and waves at her, "Au'revoir cher!" Lena smiles and waves back, then begins her decent down the cliff. Widowmaker sighs and leans back on her aircraft, her smile becomes more twisted and sickly sweet. It was easier than she expected to draw the girl into her web. A few tears and a bit of acting and dear Lena seems to already be wrapped around her finger.

She does not care about killing Gérard, or any of her other targets. She just used them to seem believable to the girl. The new emotions she feels today are happiness and amusement. Such delicious feelings, much better than the guilt from before. Amélie continues to dwell on these emotions, pushing away the small lump of guilt that has begun to swirl in her stomach. The guilt from lying to Lena. Though, to her, that certainly can't be the reason why the guilt is there. Why would it be? Lena is her toy.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena smiles as she begins to walk away from the cliff side. She looks back to to the top, her mind dancing at the thought that Amélie is up there, waiting for her return. She sighs and turns, walking back inside the base. She doesn't make it far because a certain cowboy stops her.

"Hey Lena! We've been looking all over for you! Where've you been?" Jesse asks strolling up to her, smiling warmly.

"Oh... I've been around... remembering the ol' place..." Lena replies, it's partly true, at least, that's what she tells herself. She doesn't like lying to Jesse, but she reminds herself that Amélie is not ready to talk to the others.

"Well, it is a big place, and there isn't much of us yet, so I guess that it would be pretty easy to go for a while without meeting up with each other. I've been doing some remembering myself, so, I understand that. Anyways, Winston wants to go over your mission with Doomfist's gauntlet, I believe he's in the cafeteria." The gunslinger says, he sounds a bit doubtful about Lena's alibi at first, but he seems to have convinced himself.

"Alright! Let's go then." Lena smiles at him brightly and begins to walk to the cafeteria. Jesse follows behind her, his spurs jingling loudly with every step.

When they enter the cafeteria, Lena sees Angela and Winston arguing with each other. There is a peanut butter jar laying open on the table behind the two. It seems to be the source of the argument.

"Winston! I can't believe how awfully you have been eating lately! It is unhealthy for a gorilla of your age, not to mention irresponsible!" Angela chastises the scientist, one hand on her hip, the other, waggling at Winston who is cringing away slightly. The classic depiction of a mother scolding her child.

"Look Angela, I have contro-"

"Oh no, do not 'Look Angela' me. I don't care if your grown up and able to make decisions! No Overwatch agent that I am looking after is going to have horrible nutrition habits!"

"Um... excuse me, Hi Angie, Hi Winston, what's going on?" Lena pipes up, startling the two scientists.

"Oh," Angela sighs and straightens up, smiling at Lena, "Greetings Lena, Hello Jesse."

The gunslinger waves at Angela and Winston, "Howdy."

"I was just lecturing Winston about proper nutrition. Peanut butter alone is not going to keep him healthy." Angela smiles, but her tone is a bit venomous.

Lena feels bad for Winston, the wrath of a dedicated Angela Ziegler is no laughing matter. She smiles at him sympathetically, "Well I guess we can have the talk about our mission later, I'll leave you two alone." She turns to leave and Jesse follows suit. They both know that if they get involved, Angela's fury will fall upon them as well. Winston gives her a desperate look, a plead for help. She just shrugs and mouths sorry and backs out of the room, Angela already back to ranting. Her friend looks betrayed, but there really isn't anything she can do, it's too late for him.

As soon as they get out of the cafeteria, both Lena and Jesse let out a relieved sigh. They then look at each other and laugh.

"We really dodged a bullet there!" Jesse exclaims, "If Angela knew about my eating habits, she would probably forget Winston and focus all of her attention on me!"

"Oh really? Well I don't think you can beat a diet of only ice cream for a week!" Lena laughs at the face Jesse makes when she says this.

"Only ice cream?"

"Only ice cream."

"Damn, how are you not suffering a massive stomach ache and weight gain?"

"Fast metabolism I guess?"

Jesse shakes his head in disbelief, "Well then, you just gained a hell of a lot more respect from me!"

"What do you mean 'gained' you should respect me already!" Lena replies, punching his left arm in a gentle, joking manner.

Jesse just rolls his eyes rubbing his arm subconsciously, "I respected you before, I just respect you more now! Anyways, I was gonna go practice my aim, do you wanna train with me?"

Lena frowns as events from this morning pass through her mind. She shakes these thoughts away and smiles, nodding, "Of course!"

"Alright then." Jesse begins to walk towards the training grounds and Lena follows behind. They walk for a little while in silence until Jesse looks at Lena, "Hey, so did you know that Genji is back?"

"Yes, and he brought his teacher Zenyatta, and... his brother." Lena nods, then frowns when she mentions Hanzo.

"Yeah, Zenyatta's pretty interesting. Same with Hanzo. Man, I never thought a guy could be so elegant and yet chiseled at the same time!" Jesse doesn't seem to notice Lena's disliking of Hanzo.

"Yeah... I guess, but he's so cold and standoffish." Lena adds, looking at her feet as they walk.

"Well I mean, he doesn't know us, and you can tell he is still really hurting from what he did to Genji-"

"He killed Genji, his brother, why should he be allowed to be hurting from that?!"

"Yes, but Genji forgave him, and Lena, people do things they regret all the time."

"Not killing their brother! Are you seriously defending Hanzo?!"

Jesse stops abruptly, putting his hands on Lena's shoulders, "Yes, because Genji asked me to forgive and trust him, which has gotta mean something. While I still don't trust him completely, I'm gonna treat him like a new member of our team, because he is! I'm treating him like how everyone treated me when Reyes brought me in. Remember how standoffish and cold I was at first?"

Lena frowns, "Yes but-"

"It's the exact same scenario with Hanzo."

"But I tried to get him to open up to me this morning and he just said awful things about Overwatch!"

Jesse sighs and let's go of Lena's shoulders, "Lena, how long did it take me to open up to anyone?"

"... about a week."

"See, it takes time and patience to get to know someone, especially someone like Hanzo. Now, I know you don't have much patience, so you probably pushed him until he snapped, which isn't good."

"Yeah... I... I did."

"Alright, well, I'm going to ask you to step back from trying and let me work, you'll see, I'll get to know him in no time."

"You were beginning to sound like Angela for a minute there. All motherly and such, but you ruined it with that remark." Lena smirks and Jesse rolls his eyes, "But yeah, I will leave it to you from now on. You're probably only doing this to try to get in his pants, Mister 'he's so elegant yet chiseled'! God you're gay."

"What?! No! I mean I am gay but I just want to get to know Hanzo, it's not that he's really attractive!" Jesse blushes indignantly and Lena laughs.

"Wow you are an awful liar when you're flustered Jesse!"

"I'm not flustered!" They continue their walk, their conversation becoming more of a playful banter than a serious talk. Lena continuing to tease Jesse and Jesse refusing to admit anything. Lena really did miss all of these talks she would have with her friend. It's great to have them again.

Amélie awakes to a tapping on the door of her aircraft. It takes a few minutes of confusion to realize where she is and what she is doing. She looks out the window and sees Lena smiling in holding a plate of eggs and toast. Amélie waves and smiles back, opening the door and climbing out.

"Bon Matin Lena" She says rather sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Morning Amélie, It's seven am, I know it's early but, no one else but Angela is normally up right now. So it was easier to get here without being bombarded with questions..." Lena smiles awkwardly.

Amélie nods then directs her attention to the plate, "Why do you have that?"

"Oh! I brought you food, I realized that I never asked you if you had food to eat. I thought it'd be rude if I ate but you didn't." Lena holds the food out to Amélie.

"Well, I do have some food packed but... Merci, I am touched that you went out of your way to prepare breakfast for me." Amélie smiles and takes the plate from Lena, who blushes a bit in return.

"Oh it was nothing, anything for a friend!" Lena smiles and rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, "So... What are we going to do today? I mean, I'm fine with talking like we did yesterday... but, if we get bored, I uh, brought something else..."

Amélie tilts her head, "What did you bring?"

Lena reaches into her pocket and pulls out a deck of cards, "We could play go fish!"

"Go... Fish..." Amélie says slowly in disbelief. Of course an immature girl like Lena would play such a childish game. Oh well, Amélie will play her part, "I'd love to play it with you!" She smiles, "Though, it's been a while since I've played any sort of card games... Will you teach me?"

"Of course, I will after you are done eating!" Lena nods and sits down, putting the deck of cards next to her. Amélie sits in front of her and looks at the food.

"Um Lena..."

"Yes?"

"Where is the silverware?"

"Oh... oops..."

Lena ends up having to go back to the base and grab a fork because, though they looked, Amélie does not have any. Amélie eats the breakfast that Lena brought rather slowly. Giving Lena time to tell her about what happened after she left the day before. When she is done, they are both smiling happily, Lena chuckling a bit.

"So, are we going to play Go Fish now?" Amélie asks, tilting her head.

"What? ... Oh! Yeah! I honestly forgot heheh.." Lena blinks then nods vigorously, picking up the pack of cards, "Alright, well we both get seven cards, I'll be the dealer this round." As she says this, she begins to shuffle the cards diligently, "The basics of the game is that you want to get four of the same card, for example, four kings. That will create a book, the one with the most books win. When it is your turn, you ask the other player if they have one of the cards in your deck. If they do have that card, they give it to you, if they don't, you have to go fish. Which means you have to pick one up from the card pile." Lena deals out the cards then points at the pile she sets in between them, "Your turn will continue if you get the card you are looking for from the other player, or from the pile."

At this point, Amélie is getting very bored. She thought that maybe the card game would bring out more emotions, but listening to Lena drone on is just annoying. Part of her wants to get the girl to shut up, but she knows that it would blow her cover. So, she just sits and waits, smiling and nodding as if Go Fish is the most interesting thing in the world.

When Lena finishes, the game finally begins. Amélie gets to go first, so she looks at her cards, seeing she has three sixes, "Do you have a six?"

"Nope, Go Fish!~" Lena says cheerily.

Amélie frowns and picks up a card, it's a two. She doesn't have any other twos. How... annoying.

"Alright, do you have any nines?"

"...oui." Amélie has a nine, damn. She reluctantly hands the card to Lena.

"Alright, what about any twos?"

"..." Amélie sighs and hands her two over.

"Any queens?"

"How do you know?! Did you look at my cards?!" Amélie groans in frustration and hands over her queens, more of slaps them down in front of Lena.

"No, I'm just lucky I guess," Lena laughs a little at the sniper's frustration, picking up the cards then showing Amélie that she now has a book, "I have a book..." She sets them face down, hearing Amélie groan again.

"This game is stupid."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure I won't get the next one! Got any aces?"

"HAH! No! Go fish!" Amélie doesn't like how riled up she is getting from this game. Or the fact that she cannot control it. Though, part of her is intrigued by this loss of control.

"Alright." Lena just shrugs and chuckles, picking up a card.

"Do you have any kings?" Amélie asks and Lena sighs and gives her a king, "... Again, how about sixes?"

"Again, no"

"Damn," Amélie picks up a card, and to her pleasure, it's a six, "Nevermind." She shows Lena her book and sets them face down, "Have any more kings?"

"Nope, Go Fish."

Amélie picks up a card, it's a Jack, how unhelpful. She sighs and places it in her hand. She was just feeling this rush of excitement and enthusiasm but now it is gone.

"Got any Jack's?" Lena asks, smiling at Amélie, the latter smiles back, her brow furrowing a little.

"Oui..." Amélie sighs and gives the girl the Jack.

"Do you have any more twos?"

"Go Fish Ma Cherie."

The game goes on for a while, but in the end, Amélie wins and cheers loudly. This causes Lena to laugh and smile congratulating her. Amélie smiles in return, a real genuine smile. It's so uplifting to do it without pretending anything, why doesn't she do it more often?

Amélie wants to play another round but Lena realizes that it's now eight thirty, so she should get going. Amélie reluctantly let's her go, making her promise to bring more games the next day. She watches Lena leave and leans against her aircraft. She is still smiling but it leaves her face when she realizes that she has a whole day and nothing to do. She does not want to admit that she misses the girl, yet she does. She thinks of how she will have to kill the girl after all this, will she miss her then? She likes to think she won't, but deep down, she knows that isn't true.


	6. Chapter 6

The days pass by quickly, each morning bringing new things. One morning, Lena brings pillows up for them to sit on. She says that her behind started to hurt after a little while of sitting on the rocky cliff side. She believes that Amélie's probably hurts as well so she brought two. Lena ends up using both, having been through some rigorous training the day before, she is tired and falls asleep on Amélie.

Amélie grimaces and thinks about shoving the girl off of her, but, she doesn't. She instead, gently lays Lena's head down on the second pillow and just watches her. Lena is peaceful in her sleep, cute and small, vulnerable. Amélie has not seen her like this and it perplexes her. Lena's face is without any of the hardness that it faintly harbors when she is awake. She is without her years, that, even though she hasn't aged, still show in her eyes. She truly looks like a twenty six year old woman. Amélie likes the spray of freckles lightly dusting Lena's face and the almost cherubic shape of her cheeks. Lena looks so delicate, like a butterfly.

Amélie is but a spider spinning this beautiful creature into her web. With each honey coated, sappy word, she is wrapping the gossamer tendrils of it tighter around Lena. One day, her binding will be done and she will suck the life from this beauty. Her heart beats a little quicker at this thought, from excitement, anticipation, or maybe... dread.

She cannot understand these feelings, she could once, but that was long ago. Now, she struggles with each emotion, getting more and more confused as they surface. Some are so similar that they muddle together like two close shades of blue, until each are unrecognizable. Amélie continues to watch Lena, though now, her eyes are distant as she tries to comprehend the sea of what makes one, human. This continues until Lena wakes up and has to leave.

Another morning, Lena brings a different game. It is very old and used to be popular before Amélie or Lena were born. Monopoly, if the sniper recalls it correctly. She again finds herself overtaken by her emotions, which both scares and exhilarates her. The first thing they do is fight over who gets what player piece. Amélie does not know why she does this, it is a silly game after all. Something about Lena's pouty, angry, red face makes her insides twirl. Amélie loses the battle purposefully for she doesn't actually care which piece she uses. She gets the thimble, and Lena gets the dog, her face triumphant and happy, glowing with pride. This also makes Amélie's heart do an unintentional, metaphorical flip.

They play it for what seems like minutes, and yet hours whiz past like Lena when she blinks. Soon enough it's past the time when Lena normally leaves. She hops up to go, spouting a few 'sorry's and 'I'll see you tomorrow's. Amélie almost stops her and asks her to stay. The words lace the sniper's tongue but never slip past her lips. She feels her heart squeeze uncomfortably as the form of Lena retreats down the cliff side and out of her life for another day.

The next morning Amélie gets a message from Reaper. He tells her that Talon just sent orders for them to steal Doomfist's gauntlet yet again. It will be showcased at Numbani in a few days, so she has to return now. She frowns at this, she is having so much fun though, why can't he and Sombra do it? Amélie knows not to say that to Reaper, or anyone in Talon HQ. She is supposed to follow orders blindly for she is an emotionless soldier. Correction, was an emotionless soldier, but, they do not need to know that. She is startled by a knock on her window.

"You okay in there luv? You look quite angry. What's wrong?" Lena stands outside, peering in, her face concerned.

"Um oui... I mean... actually non." Amélie must've been so lost in thought that she did not notice the girl walk up. She opens the door and swings herself out with a huff. What surprises her is, she doesn't have to fake the sadness that adorns her face, how delightful, "Talon called me back."

"What?!"

"I have to go... back.."

"But why? Weren't you escaping them?! They don't know you're here, why would you have to go back?"

Amélie stops, her mouth open. She didn't think this through, of course Lena is under the assumption that she will be staying. Why did she say that to Lena? "Well, uhm, I have been thinking... What if... What if I act as a spy for Overwatch?" The sniper bites her lip, hating how genuine her stuttering is. She honestly just came up with that idea on the spot, but she realizes how well that could work for her. She wouldn't have to give all of Talon's secrets and plans away. Just enough of the more harmless ones so that Lena doesn't suspect anything.

Lena frowns, seeming to mull over the idea for a little bit. "But... what about them having you assassinate people? How would you get past that? And what about your unstable emotions?!"

"I might... I might have to if I really need to... to keep my cover, but, what if I could help Overwatch take down Talon before that happens? Also my emotions have been stable for the past few days because of you, I think they are back for good!" Amélie smiles hopefully, trying to scramble something believeable together. She had no time to premeditate any of this so she is finding it, difficult, to say the least.

"I... okay, but Amélie, the moment they order you to do something you don't want to do, come back. I don't want you to force yourself into anything. Also, if you ever feel your emotions slipping again... please, promise you'll come back. I don't know what I would do if I knew that I had let you become emotionless again..." Lena cups Amélie's cheek looking into her yellow eyes with a ferocious sincerity that only intensifies with the end of her words.

Amélie nods, "I promise ma amie." So Lena really buys everything, good. Might as well tell her about the gauntlet, "Talon is calling me back because they are after Doomfist's gauntlet again."

"Again?! Where is it?"

"Overwatch hasn't been keeping an eye on it?"

"Uhm... heheh I don't know..." Lena blushes and looks down, rubbing her elbow subconsciously.

"It is in Numbani." Amélie wants to roll her eyes at the laziness of Overwatch but she knows that Lena doesn't keep track of things like this. The monkey and that omnic AI probably have though.

"Alright, that's closer than America at least!"

"Oui, I should get going now..." Amélie says softly, feeling a wave of sadness well up in her body. She savors the feeling despite how awful it truly feels. Bad feelings are to her, like wine, you just have to develop the taste for them.

"Yeah..."

As much as Amélie fully enjoys the feeling, it is beginning to become too much for her.

She feels as if she might stupidly break into tears like a hormonal teen. She starts to turn to get in her aircraft but is stopped by arms wrapping tightly around her. She freezes and forces her instincts to not make her throw Lena down and pin her to the ground. She then realizes that it might be awkward not to hug back, so she turns and does just that. The sniper wraps her arms around Lena and embraces her rather awkwardly. She is suddenly aware that she can hear the girl's heartbeat, smell the natural scent that just, makes her Lena. It comforts Amélie for some reason and she finds herself not wanting to let go. She does though and like that, the comfort is over.

"Be safe Amélie," Lena smiles gently though her eyes are full of concern.

"Of course, au'revoir ma cherie." Amélie smiles comfortingly and climbs into her aircraft, "After this mission I will come back. I promise you that." Amélie ignores the clasp that has reformed around her heart and instead smiles at Lena.

"Bye Amélie..." Lena stares at her for a few more seconds then turns and begins to walk away. She stops and looks back, causing Amélie to wave, holding her smile. With that, she leaves and Amélie drops the grin with a huff.

Amélie does not want to leave, her work isn't done, she hasn't felt enough yet. If Talon learns of this, she will have to kill Lena, and she doesn't want to break her toy, not yet at least. She is sure that the want will come, it did before, with Gérard... Gérard... She is not expecting an icey spike of guilt to stab her heart at his name. She freezes and memories burst into her mind.

Amélie rejoins Gérard expecting to not feel a thing, to want to kill him. Yet, she greets him and feels emotions tingle through her, they are miniscule, but they are there. She is intrigued and continues to play the roll of 'wife' and 'damsel' for longer than instructed. She eventually gets bored and finds herself laying awake next to Gérard. She looks at his face and tries to recall memories of him, but none surface, other than the terrible ones that she'd rather forget. She begins to wonder, what it would feel like to put a bullet through his brain, how it would look? Will his blood spread across the white, linen pillow, or splatter?

These thoughts crowd her mind for hours until, finally, she sits up. Her feet are almost silent as she slides them onto the wood floor, only giving a soft pat. She changes from her nightgown to something more, action ready and sneaks to the armory. When there, she picks up one of the more silent of Gérard's guns and begins to creep back to the bedroom.

He is still asleep when Amélie arrives. She looks at his face one last time before she lines up the shot. He looks peaceful, he looks, vulnerable. A voice inside her says that, the voice of the spider made by Talon. Her hands tremble a bit as she raises the gun, guilt pushing at her subtly, a last attempt of what remains of the true Amélie. She gulps and the spider reminds her that she is bored of him coaxing her to lay a finger on the trigger. The old Amélie screams inside her, muffled by the spider who hisses kill over and over.

Gérard wakes and sits up looking at her confusedly, "Amélie what-" BANG. Gérard falls back and Widowmaker is filled with an emotion that she can only describe as ecstasy. There is no guilt, in fact, she is unable to feel anything but the thrill from the sound of the bullet silencing her target forever. Amélie is dead, but the spider does not care about who she once was. She cares for the perfection of her work, her web that is now delicately forming in blood on her target's pillow.

Amélie resurfaces from her mind feeling an uncontrollable guilt. She shakes her head and rubs her face, which she is surprised to find is stained with tears. Why is she crying? Killing Gérard is one of her favorite memories, her favorite kills. She felt the most alive from killing him out of all of her other targets. Why does she feel guilty?

She tries to clear her mind, to think of something else. She finds herself reaching into a side compartment and pulling out a small silver dog. Lena's favorite monopoly piece. She looks at it and remembers how she took it while Lena was distracted when they were putting the game away. She smiles softly, thoughts of Lena clearing away her guilt, the girl is truly quite useful sometimes. The sniper dismisses how Lena is the true reason for the bout of guilt that she felt about Gérard. She starts up the aircraft and decides that she will discard all her thoughts about killing Lena, they only make her guilty. She does not take notice to how much quieter the spider is being, and how much louder Amélie is getting. In fact, she does not notice that the true Amélie is alive again.

Lena hums softly, trying to get over her worry for Amélie. She wants to trust her friend to be okay, but something inside her screams that she can't. She is walking to the cafeteria, a bit hungry because she didn't fix breakfast before going up to meet Amélie. She can't quite figure out why she didn't but it really doesn't matter to her anymore.

Lena's walk leads her past the med bay and she stops, seeing Angela passed out on a pile of papers. She smiles softly and tiptoes in, gently shaking the sleeping blonde.

"Wha- huh, oh hello Lena, what time is it?" Angela blinks and shakes her head, kind of confused at first. She has bags under her eyes and her hair is pulled into an extremely messy bun.

"Angie, did you try to pull an all nighter? It's seven thirty am." Lena gives her a concerned smile, tilting her head.

"Yes, I need to get this done! I am doing research on the properties of artificial cell reconstruction. If I can crack this, amputees will be able to have their limbs back, no more uncomfortable prosthetics!" Angela begins to gather the papers on her desk, sorting them and stacking them neatly.

"That is amazing Angela! You're amazing, and I'm sure you'll figure it out, I mean, you invented a way to mend just about any flesh wound in seconds! But! I think you need sleep to work at your best state. Also, that sheet is upside down." Lena points to a sheet that Angela just put on the pile. It is indeed, upside down.

"O-oh, I didn't notice," Angela corrects the sheet and sighs, "I guess you are right, even with all the coffee in the world, I am still a human being who needs sleep..."

"Good, now go sleep until at least ten."

"Yes mother Lena." Angela smiles cheekily as she gets up and leaves to her room.

Lena chuckles and rolls her eyes, restarting her walk to the cafeteria. She enters and is surprised to see others sitting at a table. They are Genji and Zenyatta, well Zenyatta is floating, not sitting.

"Good morning loves!" She smiles at them and trots over, "Whatcha doing up?"

"Good morning Lena, the real question is, what are you doing up? You and Jesse were always the ones to sleep in until nine unless there was a mission." Genji looks at her, of course his faceplate is emotionless, but Lena can just feel his eyebrow arching.

"Well, you and I have both changed a bit I guess." Lena sits down on the other side of the two with the air of one who thinks they are sly.

"Oh yes, and how else have you changed?" Genji tilts his head, obviously teasing her.

"Uh... well I... uhm... am more mature?" The air is gone and Lena just stammers a bit.

Zenyatta then softly adds to the conversation, "Something must've happened, I sense that you are filled with much more happiness then you were when I first met you... though, that was only a few days ago."

Lena blinks, it is true, she is happier now that she helped Amélie regain her emotions. Her mind suddenly drifts to Amélie and she frowns, remembering that she is currently flying back to Talon HQ. Worry spirals up inside her yet again.

"Though... something still bothers you. What is it child? You may tell us anything, we will not judge you." Zenyatta reaches out a robotic hand to Lena and Genji looks at him then at her.

"I... I can't... I'm sorry..." Lena's frown grows larger as she looks down at her hands. "I'm going to go get some breakfast now."

"That is alright, if you ever would like to share what ails your mind with anyone, we are here." Zenyatta withdraws his hand elegantly, clasping both hands together, bobbing gently in the air.

Genji on the other hand seems more concerned and moves to stop Lena as she gets up to go to the kitchen.

Zenyatta stops him with a hand, "It is alright Genji, leave her be."

"But master-"

"You cannot force someone to tell you something when they are unwilling. I am sure she will tell us if she needs to." Zenyatta assures Genji, easing the ninja back down.

"Yes master." Genji says, bowing his head a bit.

"Genji, you can call me Zenyatta, I am your equal here."

"I uh, of course mast- Zenyatta."

Lena watches her toast in the toaster silently. She is waiting for it to be done, but her mind is on Amélie. She is worried that she might be forced into something, or that Talon might find out about her new emotions, or Amélie might relapse and stop feeling all together! She shouldn't have let her go!

"Um Lena, your toast is burning." Winston startles her from her thoughts and she jumps realizing her toast is becoming charcoal.

"Woops! Sorry, lost in thought! Morning Winston, how are you?" She grabs the sad blackened lump of bread, putting it on a plate.

"I'm splendid Lena... but... you do know you don't have to eat that right, there is more bread." Winston sits at the small table in the kitchen with a cup of water, a banana, and some berries and vegetables, not a jar of peanut butter in sight.

"Yeah, but that'd be wasting bread," She looks at the sad excuse for toast and sighs, "Fine." Lena throws it away and puts another slice in the toaster, "I see Angela has finally gotten you on that diet."

"She hid the peanut butter." Winston sounds like a frustrated little kid.

"Don't worry, I might know where I can acquire some." Lena leans over to him lowering her voice.

"Really?!" The scientist instantly perks up.

"Yeah, I'll make it up to you for bailing when she was lecturing you a few days back. I completely support your peanut butter consumption!" She takes the toast out of the toaster and butters it, joining Winston at the table.

"Thank you Lena!"

"No problem luv!"

"Anyways," Winston adjusts his glasses, "Talon is planning to try to steal Doomfist's gauntlet again, it is in Numbani currently. Are you ready for another fight against them?"

"Of course I am!" Lena smiles brightly, a voice in her mind telling her that she will get to see Amélie there and make sure she's okay.

"Good, our new recruit Hanzo will be joining us, as well as Angela and Jesse."

This makes Lena frown a bit, she still does not trust Hanzo, but... She gave Amélie a chance, she should give him one.


	7. Chapter 7

Amélie arrives at the Talon headquarters rather quickly. The sky outside is dampened by the velvety quiet of night and only a few lackeys bustle about as she lands her aircraft. She climbs out of it, the silver dog piece in one hand, about to proceed out of the hanger when she hears a voice.

"Ah, my favorite spider! I wonder what type of web you're spinning now?" Sombra taps Amélie on the shoulder, revealing herself with a smirk.

Amélie turns, her eyes narrowing, "It would be a shame if something happened to you on our next mission. A real pity. Stay out of my business, Sombra." This brat is so cocky, it's hard to believe she is close to Amélie in age.

"Oh? But, Amélie, your business is my business. And, I am curious as to what you are spinning my dear spider." Sombra smiles getting closer to Amélie, unfazed by the obvious threat.

"What web are you spinning my dear hacker?" Amélie gets an uneasy feeling in her stomach, but she pushes it away, mimicking Sombra.

"What?" Sombra blinks innocently, tilting her head.

"I saw you when we were sent to assassinate Volskaya. You said she got away, yet, you were speaking to her. Did you forget about my visor's thermal vision?" Amélie has the smirk now and Sombra looks genuinely taken aback.

"You... saw that..." She shrugs, "Eh must've forgotten to block your thermals, my mistake. Anyways, why haven't you told Talon yet oh loyal, emotionless soldier?"

"I was waiting for the perfect moment," Amélie looks slightly confused, why is the hacker so calm about Amélie knowing about her talk, "Also maybe for a time to get something from you, but it has never arisen."

"Wow, I must say I'm impressed, you are better then textbook villain, Hot Topic shopper Gabe. I'm sure he would never hold such information for his own gain. But... I gotta say, though I'm sure they'd believe whatever you'd say about my little talk with my friend, nothing beats videos of your little talks with your girlfriend!" Sombra makes multiple holovids appear infront of her, they depict Amélie and Lena sitting, talking, laughing, and playing games. From the looks of it, the videos are being taken from a camera on the aircraft. "I guess you aren't so emotionless after all."

"But I disabled the cameras..." Amélie murmurs, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"Yes, but, at Gabe's request I turned them back on! Of course, I told him you were doing exactly what you said you were doing! I thought I might keep these to myself and wait for the right moment." Sombra has a triumphant smile that seems to slap Amélie across the face.

Amélie senses she has been defeated and closes her eyes, giving in with a sigh, almost growling her question, "What do you want?"

"Oh, just for you to keep quiet about any chats you witness and maybe a favor or two as well. You must care a lot about Lena to agree to this, maybe she is your girlfriend? How... intriguing."

"Fine, also, I care about keeping my emotions, not Lena, I have no use for petty relationships, I will not need her soon enough."

"Oh really? Alright then, whatever you say." Sombra shrugs and rolls her eyes closing the holovids, "I'd say it's a pleasure doing business with you buuuut eh see ya later," She pokes Amélie's nose gently, "Boop!" With that, she leaves Amélie in the airbase.

Amélie frowns, how could she be so stupid?! She should have known! Now Le- her emotions could be in danger if Sombra changes her mind! She growls and stomps out of the airbase, clutching the silver dog in her hand tightly.

Lena hums drumming her fingers on her lap impatiently, "How long until we get to Numbani?" She sits in an airship that is on autopilot to Numbani, with Winston, Angela, Jesse, and Hanzo. Winston sits beside her, reading something on a holo device.

"Lena, you asked that five minutes ago." The scientist sighs, his gaze still fixed to the holo, "Why are you being so antsy? It isn't like you to act so nervously before a battle."

"Well... I... I don't really know..." Lena frowns, not wanting to disclose the true reason for her nervousness. Her brain has been on a certain purple sniper since before they left the base, and it's been driving her looney. She is just really worried about Amélie, she doesn't want her friend to get caught.

"Maybe it is due to lack of sleep?" Angela suggests, her eyes are warm and concerned as she looks at Lena. She sits on the other side of Lena.

"I have been sleeping fine Angie, don't worry! Plus, it's you who I'm worrying about in that department." Lena looks Angela over. The medic is decked out in her Valkyrie suit, which makes her look angelic and graceful, yet, her eyes are still dark with lack of sleep. She has been staying up quite late for the last few days, researching artificial cell reconstruction.

"I will be okay, I work well under pressure without much sleep." Angela smiles softly, looking away.

"Sooooo, anyone up for getting some grub after this, I forgot to eat breakfast." Jesse asks, he sits facing Lena, Hanzo sitting next to him silently.

"McCree, I told you to eat before we-" Winston begins, but is cut off by Hanzo.

"Here, I was sure you were going to forget to eat after our training session. Don't expect this from me in the future cowboy." Hanzo's voice is filled with exasperation as he pulls a sandwich from a satchel that is resting in the seat next to him. He hands it to Jesse who looks like he was just given a holy artifact.

"Thank ya Hanzo, you're a real life saver!" The cowboy smiles widely at Hanzo, the latter looking away with a broody expression.

"Save your gratitude, I am just making sure that my teammate doesn't feel the need to be distracted by hunger in the heat of battle." Hanzo rests his hands in his lap, staring at them like they ate the last bag of crisps.

"Alright then, thanks for worrying about me." Jesse chuckles and takes a large bite of the sandwich, "Mmmmm this is good! You're good at making sandwiches Hanzo!"

"... Thank you." Hanzo replies tersely, still boring holes into his hands with his eyes.

"Soooooo, Winston, how much longer?" Lena asks again.

"Lena oh my goodness stop asking!" The gorilla sighs loudly, closing the holo device.

Amélie frowns as the Talon aircraft arrives outside the back of the Numbani museum. Instead of just Reaper, Sombra, and her, Talon has sent multiple lackeys with them. Meaning that they are sure that Overwatch is back and ready to stop them. She was hoping for Talon to not have realized it. If it was just the three of them, then whomever Lena sends would have a better chance of surviving. Though, now, the odds are even more slim and Lena might lose trust in Amélie if one of her friends die.

"Widowmaker, did you hear me?! Scout out the perimeter!" Reaper brings her out of her thoughts with his gravely voice.

"Fine." She huffs and gets out of the aircraft, using her grappling hook to get to a higher vantage point. Time to see who Lena sent, well, if they are here already.

She sees a group of people banding together loosely, acting casual as they walk. The dead give away is the huge monkey behind them, but she still scopes in to make sure. She is right, it is Overwatch, Winston is at the back of the group, Angela Ziegler and Jesse Mccree on either side of them. She thinks she sees the older Shimada brother in front of them, which is strange, wasn't Genji the one in Overwatch? To her dismay, Lena is beside him. Her heart beats faster then it's normal, sluggish, dead pace. Lena should not be here, she could get killed and if she dies... The familiar gripping sensation forms on Amélie's heart."Widowmaker what do you see?!" Reaper interupts her thoughts yet again over the com.

"I see the Overwatch agents." She replies coldly.

"Oh well what about the gauntlet?! I'm sure we are capable of dealing with those two fools"

Amélie had forgotten about the gauntlet. She shakes her head and rubs her temples, looking through her scope out at the rode. A car is currently carrying the gauntlet to the museum.

"It is headed for the museum now, also, Reaper, there aren't just two Overwatch agents this time."

"Oh?"

"There are five." Amélie does not want to tell him this, yet she still does, she has to.

"Oo I wonder, is Tracer there, cause I'm sure if she is, you'll have a lot of fun with her Amélie!~" Sombra's voice blasts over the com and Amélie frowns. That cheeky little brat.

"I get to kill her Amélie. I don't care about your stupid rivalry." Reaper growls threateningly.

"Fine, you can." Amélie tries her best to sound emotionless and cold but she finds it extremely hard. She sighs, "I'm going to go set up to snipe, you guys get in your places!" With that, she grapples herself to the building nearest to her and sneaks along the curved roof. It is challenging, with how the roof is shaped, but she manages.

She notices Lena racing along, alone, they must be getting in their places as well. She takes out her com and drops down quickly with her grapple, landing next to Lena with a soft clack. The girl jumps and spins around, her tense body relaxing when she sees Amélie.

"Amélie! I've been so worried about you!" Lena hugs Amélie close, causing the sniper to stiffen.

"Lena... why are you here?" Amélie asks, her voice very distraught.

"What do ya mean?" Lena pulls away and tilts her head to the side, "You told me about this... I came to stop Talon... and see you"

"Yes, but I don't want you to get hurt!" Amélie cups Lena's face.

"I'll be fine Amélie, besides, I don't want you, or any of my friends to get hurt!" Lena smiles comfortingly up at the sniper, the latter's worry not dissolving despite this.

"Lena... Talon will know something is up if I miss too much... I will have to shoot someone at some point, I don't want to hurt you... or your friends," She adds hastily, "But ... I might have to."

"... Miss... miss three shots for me Amélie, I promise, we should be done by then... if we aren't, then run. I know you want to help Overwatch... but.. don't force yourself to do something you regret." Lena's eyebrows are furrowed as she looks at Amélie with so much concern and care that the sniper feels she might burst with guilt.

Amélie nods, swallowing the guilt and hugging Lena, "I... I will Cherie." She won't. She will miss three shots, but she knows that she won't leave. She hates the guilt that is ripping through her, down to her very soul, "I will see you in battle then."

"Yes, goodbye for now luv," Lena hugs her and kisses her cheek then leaves.

Amélie tells herself that Lena is nothing but a doll to her. Her heart, for once, whispers, no. Though, a whisper from it is like a scream to her and she tries to drown it out, telling herself that, this is a game. That a spider truly can not have a heart.

Amélie leaves the spot after a few minutes. Grappling herself up to a nice sniping position on the museum. With a sigh, she puts her com back in and is graced by yelling pounding into her eardrum.

"AMÉLIE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! ARE YOU IN POSITION?!" Reaper roars and she can hear the faint chuckle of Sombra in the background. Does that weasel know about her talk with Lena?!

"I am, calm down Gabriel, the Overwatch fools are getting in their own positions, I'd say you go out first while Sombra hacks the capsule that holds the gauntlet. Then when they rush you, the other agents attack." A sense of calm has come over her, at least she still has that before the beginning of a battle.

"Sounds good to me, what about you Gabe?" Sombra asks, a smirk even showing up in her voice.

"Sure." Reaper sounds exasperated and angry, good, he doesn't work as well like that, "We are moving out in three, two, o-"

"GO!" Sombra shouts and Amélie puts down her visor, watching Sombra run in while invisible.

"Damnit Sombra!" Reaper stomps out of his cover which is quite comical to watch.

Suddenly, the street explodes with movement, the monkey is first to jump in, Mccree behind him. Reaper pulls out his shotguns and shoots at Winston first, then Jesse when he notices him.

"Now," Amélie orders the other four Talon agents, who rush outside. They begin to fire at Winston, obviously finding him the scariest. Which does make sense to her, he is the largest. She watches as Lena rushes in behind them, obviously expecting an attack like this. Amélie blinks, admiring Lena's battle tactics.

The battle below her begins to heat up as one of the Talon agents drop. Through her scope she sees that they have been shot in the head, probably by McCree. Amélie sits up, she better start missing now.

She focuses on the battle, deciding to aim at the cowboy, he is quite small compared to Winston, and easy to miss. Another agent drops and sprawls onto the ground, it is not the cowboy this time, an arrow is pierced right through the agent's eye. She frowns, where is the Shimada?! He is no where to be seen and yet another arrow rains down and punctures a female agent right through her head, she is dead instantly, slumping across the car that holds the gauntlet, her blood oozing down the side of it thickly. Amélie realizes that the bowman is sniping. She shouldn't be looking at the ground for him. She should be looking above the battle. He is too well hidden still and she frowns, though, her insides tingle with excitement, maybe she has found someone almost as good as her?

Time to make herself known, she aims at Mccree and misses. One, she can hear herself say softly. She is about to shoot again when an arrow zooms past her ear, it is so close that she can hear the fletchings rustling. She jumps up and grapples away, over to a patch of trees and bushes, elevated only slightly above the battle, no one seems to notice her though, other than the Shimada brother. Though, she sees him now. He stands on a balcony, overlooking the battle, hidden to her before because of a tree that had blocked her view. He releases another arrow and she rolls away, scoping in on him and shooting, she of course, misses. Two.

An arrow almost strikes her and she jumps under cover. Her heart is racing, with the realization that she almost died. An arrow lands by her and she jumps as it splits into multiple arrows, one hits her in the leg and she hisses in pain. Okay, she promised Lena three misses, but, if she doesn't hit him in a place that will kill him, just disable him for a bit, that counts right? She pulls up her scope and peeks out, he releases an arrow and she ducks back under cover. Her leg has begun to scream with pain, blood dripping down it, but she pays it no mind. Adrenaline is coursing through her in a most wonderful, terrifying way.

Amélie pulls her scope up again and quickly jumps out of her cover, aiming at the man's shoulder and firing. He drops his bow and grips his shoulder slumping down. Three. She watches as Angela flies up to him, the spider inside telling her how easy it would be to kill the medic. She missed three times. Lena would understand right? Of course she would. The spider drowns out the cacophony of screaming and gunfire, her voice smooth as the silk she makes. Kill. Kill. KILL. Amélie takes aim at Angela, her ears ringing with the tempting word. Then she feels something slam into her.

She falls over, her rifle tumbling out of her hands and sliding away. She smacks the ground with a thud and turns to see the cowboy standing over her. His revolver is pointed at her head.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you Amélie." His eyes are burning with a fierce angry fire, he looks hurt.

Of course, she brought him lunch many times when he was younger. He helped rescue her from Talon. He is most likely smart enough to have figured out that she killed Gérard. She knows that he believes she betrayed Overwatch, yet, here he is giving her a chance. He thinks she is still family.

"Amélie say something god damnit! You, killed Gérard and Ana, and now your here, shooting my friend. What happened?! Why are you doing this?!" He has the same look in his eyes that Lena's did when Amélie assassinated Mondatta.

"Isn't it obvious. Talon did this to me." She says coldly and kicks him in the leg, causing him to topple over. She scrambles up and grabs her rifle, pointing it at his head. She freezes, Jesse is Lena's friend, a close one at that. If she kills him now, Lena may never forgive her. Her stomach curls and she stands there, frozen.

Jesse takes this chance to kick her rifle from her hands and knock her back down, pinning her to the ground.

"If that's true, why didn't you shoot me?!" He growls, his voice more desperate then threatening, she can hear the pain wavering in it.

She cringes in spite of her self and looks away. She feels his gun pressed against her head and she curses herself for hesitating. Why did she let Lena get in the way of this? Now he will kill her and it will be the end of everything. She won't get to see Lena later.

"Amélie please-"

"Shoot me." Her mouth utters it before she can comprehend what she is saying, "Shoot me Jesse. I have no excuses for you. I did kill Gérard, and Ana, and I was going to kill Angela. Shoot me now before I kill again. I am a spider, it is in my nature. Tell Lena that... I am sorry... I cannot be saved" The words poor out of her and she is confused about where they come from and distraught with how true they are. She feels her eyes begin to burn with tears, if he kills her, it'll be the end of her, the end to the guilt that swells in her chest so often now. The end of Talon's creation, Talon's spider, the one who created the guilt, she will die along with Amélie. Amélie will miss Lena, but it will be for the better, "Tell Lena that I-"

"JESSE NO!" A familiar voice cries out loudly and she feels Jesse get shoved off of her. Amélie watches as Lena bends down beside her, the girl is in tears, "I thought I was going to be to late! I saw you and I thought, I thought I was going to lose you! I can't have another friend die Amélie, I can't have you die! This is my fault, I should've known something like this would happen! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"Lena no, it is not your fault." Amélie croaks smiling at her softly. She then watches as her eyesight gets hazy, "Lena I..."

"Oh my god, why is there so much blood on the floor?!" Lena gasps and covers her mouth, "Amélie your leg!"

Oh yes, there's an arrow in her leg right? She had completely... forgotten... Her vision spirals into darkness and she passes out limply on the floor, the battle still raging around her.


	8. Chapter 8

"Amélie?! No... No no no no no! Wake up! Stay with me!" Lena frantically tries to wake Amélie, her heart racing in her chest. Her mind moves as fast as her heart and all it registers is how much blood is on the floor. How Amélie's blood is seeping into her leggings and how her friend is unconscious. Her panicked brain does not think to get Angela, only that, she doesn't want Amélie to die and she doesn't know how to help her. She's useless.

"Lena, what the hell is going on?!" Jesse grunts, pushing himself up from the ground, "I thought... I thought you hated Amélie."

"None of that matters right now Jesse! Help me!" Lena looks up at him desperately, tears still staining her face.

"Lena, breath, calm down... you can't help her like that, get Angela, you're faster than me. I'll watch her, I... promise." The cowboy walks over to her and kneels down, putting his hands on Lena's shoulders.

Her mind clicks, Angela, right! Angela can help! She nods and takes a deep breath and shakily stands. She looks at Amélie, then turns and blinks away, searching for Angela. Not caring about the battle going on around her, not caring about the Talon agents that shoot at her and yell. She has to find Angela.

Lena sees a hint of white and gold in the top corner of her eye and she looks up. Angela is on the balcony where Hanzo is positioned. She turns sharply and zips up the stairs, racing as fast as she can, not caring how much juice she uses up on her chronal accelerator.

"Lena wha- you're covered in blood! Are you okay?!" Angela looks over from damage boosting Hanzo. The archer stops and looks over at her as well.

"I'm okay Angela, but... my friend... lost ... so much blood... we need help..." Lena pants heavily, trying to get out her words cohesively.

Fear and worry sparks in Hanzo's eyes and he tenses, "Is it Jesse?! Is Jesse hurt?!"

Lena's eyes snap to Hanzo, rage suddenly filling her chest, "It was you! You shot her!"

"What are you talking about? I have made sure to only shoot our enemies..." Hanzo frowns, relief still visibly flooding through him at the thought that Jesse isn't hurt. Lena advances toward him but Angela blocks her path.

"Lena! Now is not the time to blame anyone! Take me to your friend, quickly!" The medic says, quelling Lena's anger instantly. She needs to get back to Amélie now!

She nods and jumps off the balcony, blinking down. Angela follows her, gliding with her wings. When they land on the pavement, they both break into a sprint, Angela sometimes having to fly to Lena because of how much faster the latter is. They stay out of the battle, instead, they run up a flight of stairs to their right, turning left into an open building. Lena can see Amélie and Jesse now, and despite the fact that her lungs feel like they are on fire, she speeds up. She skids to a halt and lowers to her knees, looking the sniper over. Angela rushes up behind her panting heavily.

"Alright, let's see..." The medic stops for a second, "... That's... that's Amélie... Lacroix..." Angela looks at the woman below her in disbelief.

"Yes! I know, she is the enemy, I know, but, Angela please!" Lena cries desperately, "She's unconscious, and she's lost a lot of blood! Please help her!"

"Of course I will help her! I just..." Angela shakes her head, "Nevermind..." She kneels, checking Amélie over, "Damn." Her fingers are inside Amélie's wound as she checks where the arrow head is.

"What's wrong?!" Lena leans over worriedly.

"The arrow is stuck in bone." Angela frowns worriedly.

"Well can't you just, y'know, pull it out? Like in the movies?" Jesse asks leaning against a wall.

"Jesse, those are movies. If I pull on this arrow, the head will most likely come off, and stay in her leg, and that is the most dangerous part! Now. Go help Winston end the battle. I don't want anymore carnage but..." She sighs and continues to feel around the wound.

Jesse nods and straightens up, leaving them and rejoining the battle, which is begining to tone down.

"Angela, what do you want me to do?!" Lena looks at her worriedly, wanting to help.

"You leave too, I need to have at least some quiet." Angela, again, doesn't look up.

"... Okay.." Lena does not want to leave, but she trusts Angela, so she gets up and rejoins the battle as well.

It doesn't take long for the Talon agents to retreat, they had lost three of their own. Which, in the end, is the controlling factor for their decision to fall back. Overwatch is just too strong for them at the moment, especially now that their top sniper is missing. Reaper growls, angry at Widowmaker for uncharacteristically flouncing off to god knows where. Though, part of him has come to terms with the thought that Talon has lost a fourth agent as well.

Despite all his anger towards her, they have been a team for the past few years. Deep inside, he holds some sort of sentiment towards her. He would be disgusted if someone called it friendship, or family, but, something is there. Probably respect, yes, that's the correct word for it.

Gabriel sighs and shakes his head as he boards the aircraft with Sombra and the other agent. Whatever he feels, Talon will be pissed, and he will get his ass chewed for Widowmaker's disappearance. She is, of course, Talon's favorite toy.

Amélie opens her eyes, blinking confusedly. She sits up and looks around, dazed. She lays in a white bed with a cream canopy hanging above it. The sheets and are as white as the bed, they have lacy patterns on them that are very delicate looking. This all is... familiar.

She feels something shift beside her and she looks at it ready for a fight. She relaxes, it is only Lena, the girl is fast asleep. Amélie smiles, realizing that she must've been having bad dreams. She is safe here, she should go back to sleep next to Lena. She doesn't, she isn't able to understand why. Lena stirs and lifts herself up, yawning.

"Amélie, what's wrong?" Lena looks at Amélie, her eyes filled with love and concern.

Amélie feels her arm raise. A voice inside her begins whispering sweetly. Amélie you must. It is in your nature, you are a spider. You must kill.

Her arm shakes as she remembers why this place is familiar, it is where she killed Gérard. Yet Lena is here now, she doesn't know why or how, but she is here, and Amélie has a gun. A gun pointed at Lena's head.

"Amélie what are you doing?!" Lena's eyes fill with shock and horror, "Amélie no, please! Why?! Why would you do this?!" She backs up, helpless, her tears beginning to fall onto the bed sheets, forming small grey, dots on the lacy white.

"Lena, I'm sorry..." Tears leak down Amélie's face, she doesn't want to, but she has to. The spider continues to whisper sweet nothings to her. They are about the thrill of killing. The wonderful euphoric feeling she is addicted to. All her guilt will be wiped away with this one feeling. All her sadness, all her anger, everything, "It is in my nature."

BANG.

Amélie's eyes shoot open and and she sits up briskly. She can feel the hot sting of tears rolling down her cheeks. Her breath rattles out of her and she puts a hand on her forehead. She is dazed and confused, unable to remember when she fell asleep.

Wait... wasn't she on a mission? She frowns, yes, she was, how can she not remember going back to Talon HQ? She shifts and feels pain in her leg and all of what happen suddenly fills her mind.

She snaps out of her daze and looks around, where in the world is she?! There is medical equipment and beds all around her, all a very unsettling uniform, hospital white, suggesting she is in a med bay, but, it is nothing like Talon's. She then spots a symbol for Overwatch. She freezes and stares at it.

No.

She can't be! She isn't! She... She's in Overwatch's med bay! Amélie isn't given time to panic, for she hears heels clacking on the floor, getting closer and closer. She lays down and pretends to be asleep, not wanting to have to speak with anyone just yet.

Angela walks up to her, a clipboard in hand. She frowns, and checks Amélie over. She scribbles a few things on her clipboard, then checks Amélie's leg.

"Good." She begins her scribbling again, the noise grating Amélie's ears, "patient's leg is fully healed. Her heart is stabilized to what seems to be a healthy pace for her. She is still soundly resting. Though she still needs more blood transfusions before I can release her." Angela taps her chin with her pen, "Can I even release her? She is the enemy..." The doctor shrugs and sighs, then makes a little sound of surprise. Her heels clack annoyingly across the floor to spot a bit behind Amélie.

Amélie, cracks open an eye, curious gold flashing back to spy on what the doctor is doing. She is unable to see anything but the white lab coat that is draped on Angela. She frowns and closes her eye, she won't risk moving her head to see what Angela is fretting over.

"Lena! Wake up." Angela commands, shaking the girl gently.

Amélie's heart beats a little faster, Lena is here?! How did she not notice the girl?!

She hears a grumble from a person, most likely Lena, then a sudden screech of protest coming from a chair. Lena must've jumped up out of said chair.

"Is she okay?! IS SHE DYING?!" Lena's voice is filled to the brim with worry. Amélie finds it like music to her ears when she hears it though. Lena is here.

Lena.

Amélie murdered Lena in her dream. Just like with Gérard, she had shot the girl in the head. Amélie feels her heart begin to beat faster.

"No don't worry Lena she's fine. I- what?" Angela begins, but is stopped by the sound of the heart monitor.

And faster.

"That... isn't right..." Angela turns and looks at it confusedly, worriedly.

"That sounds normal to me..." Lena darts over to the bed. Amélie feels the weight in the bed shift as the girl rests her hands on the corner of the mattress.

And faster.

"Yes, for us, Amélie's normal heartbeat is much slower than this. That is the reason for her skin color." Angela seems to be fretting over the monitor.

Amélie begins to panic, Lena is close to her, and she is afraid. Afraid of what she'll let the spider do. Afraid that she will enjoy it. She clenches her fist, trying to act like she is still asleep, trying to act like Lena isn't there. Like she doesn't hear the spider's velvet voice. She doesn't feel in control anymore, her emotions make her too compulsive and the spider has proven herself to still be a force to be reckoned with.

Amélie desperately wants to both look at Lena and run away. If she does either, the two others will be alerted of her awakened state. Her knuckles are probably white right now, and by the stinging in her palm, she can tell her fingernails are drawing blood. Amélie makes a decision, she has to run.

In one fluid motion, she throws herself onto the floor and jumps up. Despite the shocked utterings of the two behind her, she rips her IV from her arm and takes off. She already knows that Lena will catch up to her quickly, but she hopes to find somewhere to hide before that happens. She makes it out of the med bay but suddenly, her vision begins to blur and her mind becomes woozy. She stumbles and falls, cursing at herself to get up as she scrabbles at the floor weakly. Her world spins and she finds herself laying down to try and get the spinning to stop.

Footsteps seem to echo all around her and she frowns, struggling to see who it is, where they are. Arms encircle her from behind and memories crash into her brain like a tsunami. Memories that did not seem to exist to her until now.

Amélie is terrified. She was just home, in bed with Gérard. They were sleeping peacefully, but now she is here. Here in a dimly lit room, strapped to a table. She struggles at the bindings, her heart threatening to punch it's way out of her ribs. Biting her lip, she holds back a sob of terror as she hears footsteps from outside of the room. This is a nightmare, it has to be. It's so surreal how she could be in a place like this but, she struggles on.

The footsteps continue past the room and she allows herself some relief. Though, she doesn't stop wriggling until her hand pops out of it's binding. It is painful to move it, for her wrist is rubbed raw, even bleeding in some spots. She frantically fumbles at the other straps, getting them off of her in a time period that seems to stretch way too heart wrenchingly long.

When she is free she flops onto the floor and scrambles to stand up. The effect of whatever tranquilizer that was used on her, making her stumble, feeling very woozy. Though, the adrenaline pumping through her is enough to keep her at least a little steady. She staggers to the door and listens, holding her breath, her eyes wide with terror. She sighs, nothing is there.

Amélie carefully opens the door and creeps out. She has to keep herself from crying out at the sudden difference in lighting. The hallway she has entered is brightly lit with florescent ceiling lights, a strong contrast from the dark room. Footsteps echo behind her and she realizes that she has to act fast. She darts down the hallway, frantically searching for somewhere to hide, but none are there.

The footsteps become faster and louder, a shout rings out and she tries her best to pick up on her speed. Her heart thunders in her ears as she desperately races through the hallway, ignoring the burning in her lungs. Her vision blurs with tears as she frantically, hopelessly looks for an exit, a weapon, a hiding place, anything in this unknown, terrifying hallway.

She spots a syringe on a medical tray and she grabs it, thinking that it's better than nothing. The footsteps are closer, they are accompanied by a few more pairs. Her heart almost stops when she realizes that she is running out of hallway. There is a door at the end and she makes a mad dash for it. She tugs on the handle panicked and desperate.

It's locked.

She let's out an almost animalistic wail of agony and bangs on the door, repeatedly slamming her body against it to no avail.

Suddenly, arms grab her from behind and she screams, flailing and slashing out with her syringe. She stabs one of her attacker's hands and she hears a shout of pain as they pull away. Amélie falls and struggles to get up, more arms grabbing her and pinning her down.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE! GÉRARD! ANYBODY! HELP!" She cries, struggling underneath the arms. Of course, no one comes. She feels something sharp getting jabbed into her neck. Then, everything goes black, and she lays limply on the Talon laboratory floor.

"Amélie! Amélie, it's okay, you're okay! You're safe here! I promise, shhh it's alright. Amélie it's alright." Lena is holding her and rocking her comfortingly, like a mother holding her child.

Amélie realizes that she is crying and shaking, holding on to Lena tightly. She never could remember what happened to her when she was taken. Part of her was programmed to think she was a willing candidate, but she was never sure. The truth terrorizes her to the point of becoming a sniffling, whimpering child. She used to be a normal woman, nothing truly wrong about her. None of her memories had really struck her with this realization until now. She had liked being normal. She had liked her life. Talon had taken it all away. They had split her mind whilst trying to develop a new one to serve their purposes. They had hidden it by dampening her emotions. They had forced her into loving killing.

Despite every thought in her brain, she clings to Lena and continues to sob. She feels the smaller woman rubbing her back soothingly, hears her still cooing words like she is a wounded animal. Though, that is exactly what Amélie is. She closes her eyes and buries her face into Lena's shoulder. Her friend has a comforting smell, a familiar smell. It calms Amélie down a bit. Her shaking stops, but she still feels tears leaking from her eyes, soaking into Lena's shirt. She doesn't really care though. She craves the comfort and the warmth. She craves the security of Lena.

Lena is no longer a toy to Amélie, she is a person, a friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Lena wakes to the sound of a conversation echoing through the med bay. She sits up and rubs her eyes groggily, looking at Amélie. Sighing at the sight of the woman sleeping soundly. She smiles and stands from her chair, stretching and yawning. Angela had given up trying to convince Lena to leave the med bay. Seeing as the girl is adamant to stay by Amélie more than ever after the sniper's break down. Lena is also helpful when getting Amélie to calm down from nightmares. So Angela, grudgingly, let's her stay.

Lena walks around the bend to the entrance, curious about the conversation. She is surprised to see Angela speaking with someone who Lena isn't sure she knows. The woman is tall and muscular, with tan skin and short black hair, and she has a tattoo underneath her eye that reminds Lena of Ana's. Then she speaks, and it all clicks in place in Lena's brain.

"Angela, it's good to see you again. It's great to see this place and know that I will finally get to work here." Fareeha Amari smiles happily, looking down at Angela.

"I... uh... well... wow you have grown!" Angela stutters, looking Fareeha over in surprise.

"Yes, and you look no different, still as beautiful as ever." Fareeha chuckles at Angela's flustered behavior.

Lena doesn't blame the doctor, Fareeha looks extremely different from when she last saw her. Tall and muscular, without an inch of baby fat or pudge to be seen. She looks grown up.

Angela laughs awkwardly, more of a nervous titter, and hugs the clipboard she is holding closer to her chest. She leans back against her desk as it for support. Lena knows that action, she did it multiple times around her ex Emily, before they got together. It's the awkward movement that one does when they feel attracted to someone and are flustered beyond belief. She almost laughs, seriously Angela? Ana's kid?!

"Oh uhm, thank you, Fareeha, but I must go, I have a ... patient to check up on." Angela seems to be studying Fareeha as discreetly as she can. Which, to be honest, isn't all that discreet, but the taller woman doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh, who was injured?" Fareeha asks, concern spreading across her face.

"Well, she's uh... actually she is one of our enemies." Angela frowns, trying to find the correct words to explain the situation.

"Huh?" Fareeha looks confused and surprised.

"Amélie Lacroix. Lena says that she was actually working for us. I want to believe it... but... Amélie was taken by Talon and, when she was rescued the first time, something was... off. Then Gérard died... and she disappeared." Angela frowns, her gaze shifting downward in guilt.

"And then my mother was killed." Fareeha's hand balls into a fist by her side.

"Yes..." Angela's voice is filled with sadness as she looks at the floor.

Lena frowns, of course they don't trust Amélie! She ducks back around the corner, walking to Amélie's bed. Amélie is sitting up, blinking a bit.

"Good morning Amélie," Lena smiles at her friend gently and sits in her chair.

"...Lena? Why..." Amélie looks at her in confusion, then looks around. Realization sparks in her eyes and she frowns, laying back down, "Why am I here still and not in some cell?"

"What?! Amélie, I would never have you put in a cell... Not after everything... uhm, to be honest, the others do want to lock you up, but, I've been fighting hard to keep you here!" Lena rubs her arm awkwardly looking away from Amélie.

"Why not... Lena... I almost killed Angela." Amélie shifts her yellow eyes to rest upon the girl beside her.

"...but," Lena is rather taken aback by this, she hadn't known, "But you didn't..." Her voice is rather weak, just like her defenses against Amélie.

"McCree kicked me so I wouldn't, I had... I had every plan to." The sniper's voice is soft and shaky, guilt burning inside her, "I still don't have control over myself..." In the back of Amélie's mind, she realizes that she isn't lying to Lena anymore, she's actually being truthful for once. It hurts more than lying.

"You feel bad, that's... that's something." Lena's voice wavers as well, she looks up into Amélie's eyes, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"That still doesn't change the fact that I was going to kill her! I wanted to kill her!" Amélie sits up again, turning her whole body towards Lena.

"But..."

"I can't change Lena, can't you see that?! Talon made me this way! I can feel now, but a spider will never change it's nature!"

"Amélie, what about everything we did? You did change, I kno-"

"It was all lies! I was lying to you! I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

A sudden, heavy silence falls over the both of them. The air is only filled with the sound of Amélie's heart monitor beeping rapidly, and the fast clacking of heels against tile as Angela races to see what the commotion is about.

Both women stare at eachother, their hearts equally cracked and stitched and broken all over. Each is afraid of losing the other, one feels betrayed, and the other feels guilt. The clacking gets louder, but neither notice.

Suddenly, Lena stands and looks at Amélie, so many emotions flashing in her eyes.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" She utters this, her face suddenly becoming unreadable, "Or is this all part of your plan?!" Tears prick at her eyes, Amélie had lied to her. Had everything they'd done been a lie? A mind game to mess with Lena and gain her trust? If it was, why did Amélie tell her?! Lena feels confused, angry, and betrayed as she stares at the woman in front of her.

"Lena..." Amélie begins, but can't come up with any suitable words. She knows what she did is terrible, she knows that she is terrible. It had all been a game to her until it wasn't anymore. Until Lena went from being a toy, to a friend, to... to maybe something more. Though, she is sure she has lost Lena now. There is no way Lena wants anything to do with her, after everything, but, that's okay. Amélie would most likely ended up killing her and repeating the cycle. The spider has too much control over her.

"Lena, what's wrong?! Is everything alright?!" Angela comes rushing in, Fareeha behind her, they are both in a panic. Fareeha looks ready for a fight.

Lena glances at Angela, then looks back to Amélie. She stares at the woman, feeling anger and betrayal course through her, igniting her veins. She slaps Amélie, she slaps her really hard. It will most definitely leave a large bruise.

"I can't believe I ever trusted you." Lena hears herself say this coldly, she feels herself turn and storm away. Something small tells her to look past her anger, to look closer at Amélie, to help her, but her anger fills her mind with a deafening roar. She knows that Amélie has changed, but the roar covers up that thought as well.

Amélie holds her cheek, her eyes wide, pain pulsing harshly throughout her face. She watches Lena go and feels her heart crumble. She is right, she has lost Lena because of her stupidity, she shouldn't have spoken. Though, she knows the truth would come out sometime. She wouldn't have been able to hide it forever, or protect Lena from the spider for that matter.

Tears begin to slip down her cheeks against her will. She wipes her face and lays back down, staring at the ceiling. Angela's heels click as she cautiously walks to Amélie.

"What happened?" Her voice is gentle, but it is easy to tell that she mistrusts the other woman.

"I told her the truth... I lost her." Amélie frowns and looks at Angela. Then she thinks of something. "You are a doctor!" She wipes her face again and sits back up.

"Yes?" Angela leans away slightly, the corners of her lips quirking in confusion.

"You can fix me." Amélie is filled with a new sense of determination. The spider hisses at her, but she tries to push her away, "You can fix what Talon did to me!"

"I..." Angela looks taken aback, "I don't think I know what they did... or how to fix it."

"You are Angela Ziegler, you can figure it out, you can save me! And, if you can't, well, lock me away, better yet, kill me, I cannot fully control myself as of now. I lost Lena because of it. I won't hurt anyone else." She may have lost Lena, but she will make it up to her, she will get herself fixed. She will kill the spider, the widowmaker.

"... Alright, I will try." Angela furrows her brow and sighs biting her lip.

"Thank you, Angela."

Lena races outside the base, her face hot with tears. She punches a wall on her way out, but then regrets it, gripping her hand in pain with a hiss. She trudges to the cliff side and sits, burying her head in her hands.

"Lena?" Jesse's voice reaches her ears and she hears spurs jingling as he approaches her. She feels a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong? What happened?"

She lifts her head and looks at him, he is crouched in front of her, concern sparkling in his eyes.

"Amélie... she has been lying to me... about everything! She isn't my friend! She... she..." Her eyes brim with more tears, a mixture of anger and sorrow causing this new batch, "She betrayed me..." She buries her face back in her hands, "She was planning to kill me, yet she didn't, I don't know if this is part of her mind games or... or... ugh!"

Jesse frowns and pulls her into a hug.

"I ain't sure myself Lena, so I won't say much. Just, I know you're angry, and I don't even trust Amélie myself, but, people do change. She must've told you about how she lied to you... that must count for something right? She was truthful to you... just think about it Lena."

"... I..." Lena hugs him back then pulls away, nodding softly, "I will, she... she did tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry I shot her in the leg... I didn't know that you knew her..." Hanzo is beside them, he has been there for a while, but he is now just making himself known.

Lena looks at him and frowns, standing up.

"It's fine, I know you didn't know..." She is rather surprised at Hanzo's apology, but then Jesse's words echo in her mind. People do change. Hanzo seems to have changed.

"Let us... um... Let us try to be friends in the future. I know we didn't exactly have good first impressions of eachother in the beginning, but, let's try again." Hanzo holds a hand out to her and she tentatively shakes it. He is stiff and uncomfortable, but he is trying. There is no doubt about it now, Hanzo has definitely changed a lot.

"Sure." Lena nods, smiling weakly at him.

Suddenly, they are both drawn into a bear hug. Hanzo grunts in surprise and Lena just blinks and laughs softly. Jesse has hugged them both into his chest. He is beaming at them.

"I'm so happy you two are gonna try to get along! After all, I want my best friend and my boyfriend to like eachother and be happy!" Jesse looks like the happiest man alive and Lena just blinks.

Then her eyes widen and she looks from Jesse to Hanzo. The archer is trying his best to look away and hide his now red face.

"Oh my god... Genji so won that bet, dang it." Lena blinks again and laughs.

"What bet?" Hanzo and Jesse ask simultaneously.

"Oh nothing... I gotta go, I'll leave you two alone." She slips out of Jesse's grasp and races inside, laughing at the shouts of the confused couple behind her, asking her to clarify on the bet.

Once inside, she sighs, her mind instantly jumping back to Amélie. Yes, Lena feels betrayed, but, now that she's calmed down a bit, she realizes that Jesse is right. Amélie told her the truth, Amélie was just hurting. Maybe she did start out lying, but she definitely changed for the better. If Hanzo can change, so can Amélie. Guilt rises in Lena and she looks at her hand, she slapped Amélie and left her there, with two people who don't trust her. Lena frowns, she had left, with Amélie probably thinking that Lena hates her. Why does she always seem to make a mess of things?


	10. Chapter 10

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Angela constantly taps a pen against her clipboard, looking Amélie over. The sound is driving the sniper just a bit crazy as she sits upright on an examination table. Amélie and Angela are in the Overwatch med bay's examination room. Fareeha stands just outside, incase anything, happens...In case Amélie tries to kill Angela...

Amélie sighs, she understands it. She doesn't trust herself either. It's just unsettling to know that the younger Amari is outside, waiting for any sign of evil, ready to wring her neck. She did kill Fareeha's mother after all, so she knows that all she'll get from the woman is hostility.

"From what you're saying... it sounds like Talon tried to completely brainwash you... delete your memories, your identity, your everything... then they made this new personality for you, a cold unfriendly killer... A thing that Talon doesn't believe in, is the possibility that souls exist. I know they do, I have ... worked with bringing back the body with a soul and my technology..." Angela taps her pen to her chin softly, pacing around Amélie.

"Did it work? And how does this pertain to me?" Amélie asks, watching her, skeptical of what the doctor is saying.

"Yes..." Angela bites her bottom lip, her eyes distant and sad for a second, "and no... but... still, my theory about souls was proven. This pertains to you because the soul holds who you are, genetically and mentally. Talon's error is that they only blocked away your feelings and memories. They never did anything with your soul, and that is how you can regain different feelings and memories from certain people and situations."

"Okay..." Amélie doesn't fully understand what Angela is saying, "How can you fix me?"

"It will be difficult, and maybe dangerous since I'm working off of a theory."

"Oh really-"

"Hush! I understand that it sounds bad said like that! Anyhow, in order to delete the mind Talon created for you, I would have to delete your mind in a whole as it is now... a complete brain wipe... and hopefully, after a bit of coaxing, you will regain your memories and therefore, yourself. Since it has already been done to you once..." The doctor frowns and and begins tapping her pen against her clipboard again, "there is a chance your memories won't come back..."

"And... what if my memories don't come back?" Amélie tilts her head, her insides twisting for she already knows the answer.

"Well..." Angela's lips twist into an uncomfortable frown, "You will stay brain dead for I will not develope a new identity for you..."

"Oh..." Amélie frowns and blinks, "So, I could potentially never come back?"

"Yes." Angela looks away, "I know it sounds terrible, but it is all I can think of-"

"I will do it." Amélie narrows her eyes, determined, masking how scared the idea makes her.

"You... you will?" Angela is rather surprised at the sniper's readiness. She looks up at Amélie with concern, noting the fear sparking in the woman's eyes. Amélie takes a deep breath and nods.

"I have nothing to lose now." The sniper reaches into her pocket instinctively, finding the silver dog to be there. She rubs it, feeling a bit of comfort from it's presence. Angela notices her actions and eyes her cautiously. Right, she isn't trusted here. Amélie pulls out the dog and shows Angela, "It's Lena's favorite monopoly piece..."

"I know." Angela nods curtly, visibly relieved that it isn't a weapon, "May I ask why you have it?"

"I don't know... it reminds me of Lena... I... stole it after we played monopoly." Amélie frowns, staring at the little, silver dog, "It comforts me..."

"That's understandable." To Amélie's surprise, Angela nods, smiling softly, "Everyone needs something to remind them of their loved ones."

Amélie opens her mouth to protest, but then closes it, Angela is right. She closes her fingers around the dog, Lena may feel betrayed, but, that won't change Amélie's feelings. What are her feelings? She knows she cares for Lena, enough to want to fix herself for the girl, but, how much does she truly care? What word would she use to describe her caring? Friendship? ... Love? She isn't allowed to dwell on this because of a commotion outside of the room.

"Lena, Angela did not want me to let anyone else in there." Fareeha's voice is muffled by the door, but still legible.

"I want to speak with Amélie!" Lena's voice sounds exasperated.

Angela clicks over to the door and opens it.

"Come in Lena." Her voice is soft, with a hint of darkness in it. She sounds like a doctor about to tell someone their loved one could die. Though, she is about to do exactly that.

Lena slips past Fareeha and Angela, walking to Amélie.

"I'm so so sorry for reacting the way I did. I was just shocked and angry... You may of been lying in the beginning, but you told me the truth in the end, and that says so much about how you're changing. I am... unsure if I can trust you again just yet but, I want to say I am sorry I slapped you... and... I still care about you... I just... I don't know what to believe." Lena awkwardly rubs her arm.

Amélie stares at Lena in shocked silence. The girl had come back, and is apologizing to her. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Lena... I care for you too... I am sorry for betraying your trust... I will make it up to you. As you know, Talon made me into this, they made me a cold emotionless spider, and as much as I try, the spider still takes over. She is the reason I killed Gérard. She is also the reason I almost killed Angela, why I was planning to kill you. To be honest, because of her, I can't trust myself anymore." Amélie looks at Lena, her eyes full of guilt, regret, and determination.

"Yes," Angela approaches the two, "Amélie asked me for help with this, other personality. It is what Talon created in her to make the perfect soldier. I have devised a way to delete the 'spider'-"

"Then let's do it!" Lena blurts out loudly, "if it can make Amélie herself again then what are we sitting on our arses for?!"

"but," Angela frowns uncomfortably.

Lena furrows her brow, visibly deflating as she picks up on the somberness of the two others. Her heart begins to beat a bit faster, a small ball of anxiety wiggling to life in her stomach as she worries what the 'but' could be.

"In order to delete the spider, I must wipe Amélie's mind. Since Talon has done it once..." Angela bites her lower lip hard, causing an indent to be left behind when she opens her mouth again, "Amélie has a possibility of not regaining her mind."

"... and... What does that mean?" Lena knows already, she just doesn't want it to be true. The anxiety grows, traveling in her veins and spreading throughout her body.

Amélie chooses now to speak up.

"I could become brain dead..." She flinches as Lena snaps her vision from Angela, back to her.

"No..." The anxiety in Lena bursts and she almost growls, "NO! ... That can't happen! That... no... Angela, she is changing! There has to be a less dangerous way to help her fight the spider! Some sort of medicine you could prescribe to her that will help?! Something! Anything!!," Lena looks frantically between the two, "Amélie, you could die!"

"I know, but I asked for this, I must do this, to save myself. If I die, think of that as a punishment for my crimes." Amélie murmurs, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Amélie! Don't say that! You killed because of Talon, they are not your crimes." Lena frowns, trying her best to reign in her anxiety.

"I pulled the trigger. I enjoyed the killing, Talon or not, they are mine, and will forever be." The sniper sighs softly, "Here." She holds out her hand, the silver dog glinting in her palm.

"What?" Lena looks at the monopoly piece confusedly.

"It's your's, I stole it when you weren't looking. I guess it reminded me of you... it was comforting to have it for a little while... I'm sorry for taking it but... no more secrets, especially if I might... well... die soon." Amélie frowns guiltily, glancing up at Lena then looking away.

"Keep it..."

"Really?"

"If it reminds you of me, you should keep it Amélie, you need it more than I do. Besides, I've always liked the thimble as well, so I don't mind." Lena closes Amélie's hands with her fingers, "But you are right, no more secrets, not because you may die, for you won't die. But, because if we are going to be friends again, we need to be able to trust eachother." She smiles at the woman in front of her, her hand still clasping around Amélie's.

"Merci." Amélie nods softly, her gold eyes now staring into Lena's brown. They sit there like that for a few seconds, each wanting to say more, but not finding the right words, until Lena pulls away.

"So... when are you doing this Angela?" The girl asks the doctor softly.

"I will need to get some equipment ready, but as soon as I am done, we'll be able to begin." Angela places her clipboard and pen down, "So if you'll excuse me, I will go do that." She exits from the room quickly, leaving Lena and Amélie alone.

They sit in silence, the air around them uncomfortably heavy. About a minute goes by before the intense quiet becomes unbearable. Amélie opens her palm and looks at the dog, then glances up at Lena.

"I'm-" She begins but is cut off by Lena, who is also trying to pierce through the quilt of quiet.

"Amélie I-" Lena stops when she realizes that Amélie was speaking, "Nevermind, you speak..."

"No, you go ahead." Amélie shakes her head, gesturing to the smaller woman.

"No you-" Lena gets cut off by Amélie.

"Okay, let's not be cliché, you say what you want to say, then I will say what I want to say." Amélie huffs in a small bit of exasperation.

"Alright... well, Amélie I agreed no secrets, so I have to say something."

"Hm?"

"Well, I...I..." Lena frowns, "I wanted to ask that, after you are all fixed up, if we could play some more go fish together?" Lena's face doesn't look like that was what she really wanted to say, but Amélie accepts it.

"Alright, if-"

"When."

"...When, the spider is gone and my memories are back, I would love to play more go fish with you." Amélie smiles gently. "Okay..." The sniper sighs, "I would just like to say, that I am sorry for everything. You helped me regain myself, and I was just using you... I feel... I feel terrible."

"I wanna forgive you but... I can't now, I think I will though, just give it time." Lena smiles weakly and Amélie nods in understanding.

They fall back into silence, this one slightly less uncomfortable then the former. Lena sits down in a chair at the right of room and Amélie remains on the examination table. The quiet draws on for quite a while, both parties lost in their thoughts. They both seem to sit in the silence for hours, but, then Lena huffs loudly and stands. Amélie looks at her questioningly and the girl just frowns at her.

"Don't do this." Lena commands softly.

"But Lena we've already-"

"No Amélie, we can wait, and something safer will come along! Something that you don't have to risk your whole life doing!"

"It's either a risk to my safety, or to someone else's Lena."

"But-"

"No, you don't seem to understand. The spider has been whispering to me to kill you and Angela ever since I woke up here. In a moment of weakness, I could lose control of myself. I am not letting the spider even get that chance."

Angela re-enters the room abruptly ending the other women's argument with her presence.

"My equipment is ready..."

Amélie nods and stands, she feels a hand touch her shoulder and she turns, looking at Lena. The girl's face is filled with worry, Amélie smiles at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, I'll play go fish with you again. For now, adieu ma cherie." The sniper turns away and walks to Angela. She has no idea if that was a lie or the truth, she hopes she was being truthful. Angela nods to her and she proceeds out of the room with the doctor. Lena stays behind and watches them go sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Lena paces back and forth worriedly in the med bay. Angela did not let her go in with Amélie so now she is stuck outside the door to the room they went in about an hour ago. Fareeha stands with her, arms crossed stoically. She is studying Lena curiously as the smaller woman paces.

"You love her a lot." Fareeha suddenly states rather bluntly, nodding towards the room where Amélie and Angela are.

Lena stops and looks at the woman.

"I... yes, yes I do." She admits gently staring at her hand as if it is the most interesting thing she has ever seen, "I kinda always have... when I thought I saw a bit of the old Amélie, I was willing to believe it. Though if I could've just saved her back before Talon did this to her... she could be happy with Gérard right now, probably with a family and not... here."

"Don't blame yourself for her late rescue. It was not your fault Lena, you blame yourself too easily for everything bad that happens to your loved ones." Fareeha frowns at Lena, uncrossing her arms.

"..." Lena sighs softly, "I guess I do... but..."

"I guess I could've done many things different, but it is what it is Lena. You nor I can change anything from the past. Even though you can physically reverse your timeline, you have to start looking forward. Yes, remember your mistakes so you can do better in the future, but don't dwell on them to the point where you begin losing yourself in the past." The younger Amari eyes her with a stern gaze, her mouth set in a straight line.

Lena's lips upturn is a tiny smile and she nods curtly.

"Alright Fareeha, I understand... You are begining to sound like your mom and it is scaring me."

"Well, everyone becomes their parents at some point in their life, and, my mother was a great woman. So I do not mind, I just hope I do her justice, even when going against her wishes." Fareeha quirks a smile and closes her eyes with a sigh.

"Against her wishes?"

"She never wanted me to be a soldier. Yet here I am, but, I like what I do and I'm sure if she were here she'd grudgingly accept it."

Lena nods softly but then jumps as the door opens and Angela peers out. The doctor looks rather tired and she blinks when she spies Fareeha, surprised that the younger woman is still here.

"Lena, she is asleep now, the mind wipe process is done. If you would like to stay you can, she needs something to jog her memories when she wakes up, the sooner the better." Angela shifts her gaze to Lena, the latter nods and sprints in the room without a second of hesitation. Angela turns back to Fareeha, "May I ask why you are still here?"

"You have a promise you have to uphold." The younger Amari folds her arms and the doctor raises an eyebrow.

"A... promise?" The blonde tilts her head, "What promise?"

"Well, you seem quite stressed right now, so you can fulfill that promise at a later time, but, I will say that you promised me a date."

"A... a date..." Angela ponders, the words, confused, "oh... OH." Her eyes widen and she blushes, "W-well... oh goodness, I didn't think you would remember that... but I ... I will... I ... I just have a patient to look after for n-now."

The taller woman smiles.

"That is why I said later, I will go now, I must unpack my things. See you later Angela.~" Fareeha almost looks smug as she leaves, but, in all honesty, inside she is squealing like a little girl.

Angela just shakes her head in bewilderment and walks back into the operation room, letting the door slide shut behind her.

A few hours later, Lena sits beside Amélie, watching the woman rest. It is much like she did when Amélie was recovering from the battle, but now, Lena is filled with paranoia for her friend. She stares at her, her brown eyes searching for even a hint of movement. She nearly falls out of her chair when Amélie rolls over in her sleep, but, nothing else happens.

Lena picks up the little silver dog from a table that is beside the hospital bed Amélie is resting on, and studies it. Amélie had taken this because it reminded her of Lena. Lena rolls her thumb over it and smiles softly. In a way, it reminds her of all the time they spent together. The few days Amélie had been on the cliff with her, and, all the things they did with eachother before Amélie had been taken all those years ago. Lena loves Amélie, she admitted it to Fareeha, and she has admitted it to herself many times over. The betrayal she had felt had been amplified by her love. One of the last things she had said to Amélie was that she still could not forgive the woman. Now, as the reality of everything has settled down on her, she feels terrible about it.

She puts the dog back and huffs, rubbing her face with one hand. She sits up as she hears the telltale click clack of Angela's heels approaching her. Turning, she sees Angela looking down at her with a gentle expression.

"Lena, it's late. You should go-" Angela begins, but is quickly cut off by Lena.

"Sorry Angie, but no." Lena's brow furrows, "I'm staying here."

Angela sighs, she knew all along that, that would be Lena's answer.

"Alright, let me at least get you a bed as well."

"This chair is fine."

"Sleeping in a chair for multiple days is hard on your back, I am getting you a bed!" Angela bustles away quickly to get another bed.

"Angie, no, it's oka- ugh... welp..." Lena sighs, watching her go, Angela is extremely stubborn when she wants to be. She sits back in her chair and sighs, waiting for Angela to return.

The clock strikes twelve, but no one stirs. A young woman, Lena, sleeps in a chair, paying no mind to the empty bed that is for her. Amélie lays asleep on a bed in front of Lena, she does not stir because of the chiming clock.

The door opens quietly but it seems as if no one is behind it. It slides shut with a soft click and Lena stirs, but doesn't awaken. Almost non-existent footsteps can be heard traveling to the bed underneath the loud tones of the clock. Suddenly, a woman appears, as if from nowhere. Purple light twisting around her and revealing her form.

Sombra taps Amélie gently.

The woman rolls over, but does nothing else.

Sombra taps her again.

Amélie's eyes flutter open and she sits up, her face emotionless.

"Greetings amiga, Gabe's pretty worried about you, he says he isn't, buuut you can tell he is. You would've laughed at the ass chewing he got, it was amazing. Could I call in a favor? I need someone killed." Sombra whispers to Amélie, trying not to wake Lena.

Amélie stares at her silently, her face blank, her mouth set in a neutral position.

Sombra stops.

She takes a closer look at Amélie and her eyes widen.

"You didn't..." She holds back a laugh of surprise, "I saw it on Angie's notes, but I was sure you'd turn a whole brainwipe down!" She shakes her head, astonished and Amélie just continues to stare hollowly, "Hopefully the doctor is right about this one, it would be a shame to see you go like this. It would hurt your girlfriend a lot too, and hurting girlfriends is a bad thing Amélie. Don't do it, I'm serious, they kick you out of the apartment and refuse to make anything for you for days." She hears a groan and she looks to Lena and straightens up, looking back to Amélie, "I gotta go, but I mean hey if you get your memories back and are all goody two shoes now, I got some work for you, I mean, corrupt organizations aren't going to destroy themselves. Bye, I got a girlfriend to go apologize to, oh and we have a date scheduled, wish me luck you she'll of a woman! Boop!~" Sombra boops Amélie's nose and turns on her thermoptic camo, racing from the room. The door closes just as Lena wakes up.

Lena looks around the room, blinking groggily. She yawns and stretches, her back popping in several places painfully. Okay, maybe she does regret her choice about the chair. Something shifts in front of her and she glances up and gasps, hopping to her feet.

"Amélie!" She cries excitedly and hugs the woman, "How are you feeling? Are you... oh..." She lets go and looks at the woman, "Right... I need to jog your memories... but... how? You said I did it last time by making you guilty .. so... maybe I should try that... uhm." Lena frowns, thinking. "You... You are awful Amélie, you killed Gérard, Ana, Mondatta, and many others! Why, why would you do this?!"

No response comes from Amélie, just a blank stare.

Lena feels her stomach coil in fear, but she shakes it off. Second try is the charm right? She smiles at Amélie, deciding to use kindness and friendship.

"Hi Amélie! I can't wait to play more games with you! We can play some more Monopoly, go fish, and some Jenga... and... well if we play Monopoly you can use the dog this time. I-I won't fight you for it Amélie I promise." Lena's voice begins to waver as Amélie's face remains as blank as a sheet of printer paper.

"H-Hey Amélie, y'know, I feel horrible for telling you I couldn't forgive you earlier. I f-forgive you. I understand that it was Talon's doing, not yours, a-and I hope you can forgive yourself. Well I mean, if you remember all of that," Lena laughs bitterly her voice catching in her throat.

Amélie stares at her, her eyes hollow, lifeless.

"D-Damnit Amélie... You know... a week or so ago, when you showed up asking for help. I was so surprised and confused. H-Half of my family is dead Amélie, Jack, Gabe, A-Ana, Gérard... and I thought you were too, the old you... but... there you were, pleading with me. I began to hope... to hope that I could at least have you back. As a friend o-or," Lena let's out a strangled noise, "something else... Yes I still have Angela, Jesse, Winston, and Genji but... b-but I can't ... I c-can't have another friend leave Amélie! I can't lose someone else! I-I-I j-just can't... p-please remember me!" She searches Amélie's eyes for something, any small spark that could show Amélie regaining herself.

There is nothing.

Lena whimpers and cups Amélie's cheeks, bringing her closer.

"You said ... YOU SAID YOU WOULD PLAY GO FISH WITH ME!" She sounds childish, but she does not care. Tears begin to trickle down her cheeks, quickly becoming a stream, "You said y-you would! Y-You.. You said..." Lena crumples like a piece of paper in a frustrated poet's hands as they try to get the words just right. She slumps down and sobs, her body shaking violently, "I ... I-I love you Amélie." Her voice is barely a whisper as she trembles and wails mournfully.

This continues for what feels like hours, until Lena passes out from all the stress, and the sobbing. Amélie just blinks, and lays back down, her expression still blank. Emotionless. Dead.

Lena wakes to Angela nudging her gently. It takes her all of two seconds to remember everything, she looks at Amélie. The woman is awake, but her stare is still cold and blank.

"I'm sorry Lena." Angela whispers softly, "I've tried multiple things... but..." The doctor trails off, her eyes full of guilt, "She is currently on life support because her temporal lobe and limbic system are not... functioning correctly... She can move, but she cannot hear, see, nor remember anything..."

Lena is silent as she looks at Angela, she is tired and defeated. She then looks back to Amélie, placing a hand on the other woman's.

"We will give her some time but... she has no relatives that know she is, was, alive... she only has... well you currently... Lena i-it will be up to you... I'm sorry." Angela looks mortified at her own words.

Lena finally realizes what the doctor is saying. She will have to decide whether or whether not to... to kill Amélie. She bites back a sob and stares at Amélie. All she needs is time. Please, Amélie.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days crawl past, Lena staying, and sometimes leaving after being forced by Angela. Amélie's room remains quiet, all except for the whirring and clicking of the machines positioned around her. She also is quiet, unseeing and unhearing.

It is mid afternoon when the door to Amélie's room slides open. A man walks in, his spurs jingling with every step. He strides across the dim, sunlit white room, rather tensely.

"..." He pauses and looks at the woman who lays on the bed, unseeing even though her eyes are wide open. "Hey there Amélie." Jesse McCree frowns when Amélie doesn't do anything but blankly stare, "Angela did a number on you didn't she? Heh, I know she was just trying to help, but still. She says that your soul will hopefully bring you, the real you, back. But... the whole soul business sounds like some sort of superstitious crazy-talk to me." The gunslinger sighs and rubs his face, "Amélie, you better come back... you are gonna break Lena if you don't... She gets too attached to things, but who am I to judge, I'm wearing spurs, a hat, and a serape inside! ... Also, I kinda wanna eat lunch with you like old times... maybe not with Gérard, Ana, Gabe, and Jack, because they're... yeah... but we still have Angie, Lena, Winston, and Genji... So, come back. Who cares what you've done... we've all done bad shit... hell, I was in the Deadlock gang! I can probably beat you at terrible with that in my past..."

Jesse looks at her for a few seconds more, then huffs and turns, bumping into the bedside table in the process. Something clatters to the floor and he scrambles to grab it, worried it might be some sort of medical thingy that is more expensive than he can pay to replace. What he finds is a small silver dog, the one from old school monopoly games.

He picks it up and looks it over curiously, recalling that it is Lena's favorite piece. The cowboy frowns and runs his finger over it. It must be here for a reason right? He hears the door behind him slide open and a small gasp from Angela. Her heels click clack across the tiles as she makes her way over to him.

"Jesse! I expected Lena to be here, not you..." Angela sounds rather confused as she sets her clipboard on Amélie's bedside table, moving to check the woman's vital signs, and her eyes for any recognition of light.

"Amélie was our friend too, remember Angie... plus, it isn't her fault that Talon kidnapped her and messed with her brain... I mean, I ain't forgiving her fully for the things she did, but neither do I expect full forgiveness for what I did back in my teenage years..." Jesse sighs and puts the dog down, letting it rest on all four paws, looking alert, and ready to guard Amélie if it needs to.

Angela pauses, her eyes still directed towards her medical equipment. The lighting in the room causes her face to be overcast in shadow, but it can not hide the look of grief and regret that passes over the doctor's face. "We all have reasons to not be forgiven. That is understandable... I... I was hoping for this to work... God, Jesse, with every day that passes a little more of my hope slips away. I ... I h-hate the idea of having Lena decide whether or not to..." She chokes out the last words, covering her mouth.

"... Don't you got any medicine or something that could help?"

"I wish... as much as science has advanced throughout the years... there still is nothing that can really help Amélie as of now..." The medic sighs and picks her clipboard back up, scribbling something on the paper it holds. She then sits in the chair that rests next to Amélie's bed and stares at the woman.

Jesse picks the dog back up. "So what's the story on this?"

"Amélie stole it because it reminded her of Lena and helped calm her down..."

"Huh... Well it is Lena's favorite piece..." Jesse looks at the dog a bit more then gently lays it on Amélie's lap."

"I already tried that..." Angela states gently, catching on to his idea.

"Well, if it meant something to her, it's worth another try." The gunslinger replies, watching to see if Amélie has a reaction.

Amélie remains unresponsive.

Jesse sighs, then looks at the woman's hands, they are palm-down on either side of her. He decides to pick the dog up and place it underneath her right hand.

Nothing happens.

Jesse hears a sad huff of breath come from Angela. She obviously had been hoping for something as well, her disappointment equal to his. Angela stands, her chair squeaking softly on the floor. She walks to a cupboard at the right of the room by the doorway and opens it, sliding her clipboard inside gently.

"I heard Fareeha asked you on a date..." Jesse looks at her and she pauses.

"...yes, it is true. I'm not taking up her offer, not now." The doctor mutters bitterly, shutting the cupboard rather forcefully.

"Why?"

"Jesse, I have a patie-"

"Patient or not, you need to think about your own happiness Angie, heck, when was the last time you went out with anyone? Be it a friend, a colleague, or a love interest." The cowboy puts a hand on his hip, frowning at his friend. Only now is he seeing how tired and stressed she looks. She needs something to get her mind off of everything.

"I do not have time for outings, my work comes first Jesse."

"You didn't answer my question, honey."

Angela sighs exasperatedly, "Fine. The last time I went out with someone was when...hmm... when I was dating Genji... before the Swiss base explosion..."

"Holy hell Angie, that was-"

"I know I know," Angela waves her hands defensively, "it has been quite a long time, but I have good reasons. I've been getting close to a breakthrough in artificial cell reproduction and now I must take care of Amélie as well. I of course, ensured her that it might work... It's my fault she is like this." The doctor motions to Amélie and Jesse tromps up to her, grabbing her hands, staring her straight in the eyes.

"It's been years since you've had fun with someone, you obviously like Fareeha with how you look at her. Go have fun for at least one night, get your mind off of everything."

"But-"

"Angie, step away, you need a break, sometimes when you come back to something after a break, you come back better. Also, Amélie will still be here after one night, she literally cannot go anywhere."

Angela stares at him for a few seconds, then sighs, "Alright, a break might actually be good... Jesse McCree, when did you become a voice of reason?"

"I have no idea, but I don't like it. It makes me feel old, I wanna go back to being young and stupid." Jesse chuckles softly and Angela laughs. They both smile at eachother fondly and talk a bit more.

When they decide to leave for lunch, Angela checks Amélie one more time to make sure she is okay. Both friends then leave together, the door sliding shut behind them with a swish and a click. What Angela failed to notice, is how Amélie's fingers are now wrapped around the little silver dog.

Lena wakes from someone shaking her lightly. She groggily raises her head and looks around, realizing that she had dozed off in the cafeteria. The plate that holds her lunch is barely touched and she wonders when exactly she fell asleep. Then she remembers that someone had woken her up.

She turns and sees Genji behind her. His faceplate is removed, revealing a gentle smile that is directed towards her.

"Greetings Lena! I did not think that you would enjoy the back ache that comes with sleeping on the table like that, so I woke you. May Zenyatta and I sit with you?" He asks politely and Lena nods, yawning softly.

It is then that she spots Zenyatta slightly behind Genji. She isn't at all surprised, they have been nearly inseparable ever since they arrived. Could they maybe be...? ... No no... Lena thinks, that is silly idea.

Genji sits next to her, and Zenyatta, next to him. He sighs and looks at Lena. Lena smiles weakly at him, pulling her plate closer as if it hasn't been sitting out for who-knows-how-long.

"Amélie isn't any better is she?" Genji asks, resting his chin on his hands. Straight to the point, all righty then.

Lena nods then frowns, "I don't know what to do, I've tried everything..."

"It takes time for anyone to fully remember things Lena." Genji begins.

"Yes, and sometimes, the largest results come from the smallest things or actions, so do not give up hope yet my child." Zenyatta interjects, causing Genji to cast a fond smile at him. Lena notices their hands folding together underneath the table.

"Exactly, Zenyatta can always say things better than me." Genji returns his gaze to Lena, his fingers remaining intertwined with Zenyatta's.

"...I won't give up hope...I will keep on trying!" Lena smiles at them softly, "Thanks for waking me luvs."

"It was no problem my friend." Genji nods to her.

"So... may I ask a question?" Lena rests an elbow on the table, laying her chin on her hand.

"Of course, Lena." Zenyatta replies for the both of them.

"How long have you two been a thing? Y'know, more than just best mates?" Lena gestures with her free hand and quirks a small smirk when she sees Genji's face warm up, his eyes widening.

"O-Oh! You noticed, haha well uhh." Genji splutters awkwardly. A whir and a hiss comes from both Zenyatta and Genji as their fans turn on due to overheating. The sound makes Lena giggle a tad.

"Five days, two hours, twenty six minutes, and four, five, six, seven seconds... I stopped counting the seconds, because I am sure you understand what I am trying to get across." Zenyatta pauses at the shocked look on Genji and Lena's faces. More of the hissing comes from Genji and Lena full on laughs. Zenyatta looks at the both of them, confused, "What? It is in my protocol to keep track of things. Is it not normal for one to keep a record of how long they have been in a relationship with someone?" The omnic tilts his head innocently and Lena quells her laughter to small giggles.

"Not down to the very second, no, buuut, it is pretty normal to keep track of the days." She smiles at the two brightly, "Anyways, I should probably go check on Amélie, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!~" She stands and picks up her plate, heading to go clean it. Behind her, she hears the receding conversation of Zenyatta and Genji.

"Ah, lovebirds is always a wonderful metaphor. Comparing a pair or multiples to the birds who cuddle together cutely! Though... I do not believe that we are ready for that stage of our relationship!" Zenyatta has an audible smile in his voice as he speaks, but his fans come on once again at the end of his statement.

"Yes, public hand holding is fine for now, cuddling would be jumping to fast." Genji replies, his voice fading as Lena makes it to the kitchen.

She throws the spoiled contents of her plate away and begins washing it in the sink. Cleaning it rather hurriedly, wanting to go check on Amélie as soon as possible. By the time she is finished, she is itching to bolt to Amélie's room. Her natural impatient nature is amplified tenfold by her worry.

She puts the plate away, trying not to just throw it in the cupboard and break it in the process, then begins walking briskly out of the kitchen. She passes Angela and Jesse on her way out of the cafeteria, noticing how relaxed the doctor seems to be. A stark contrast to the how the woman was only a few hours ago. It pleases Lena to see her friend not stressing over something for once.

She thinks about stopping to talk, but then her mind reverts back to Amélie and she just waves and carries on. When she makes it to the hallway the med bay is in, she is running. Finding her journey is taking too long for her liking. She enters the door to the med bay and skids around a corner, quickly reaching Amélie's room.

Lena reaches for the activation panel for the door, her heart racing in anticipation. It does this every time she leaves the room for awhile. Part of her hopes to open the door to Amélie blinking confusedly, looking around and asking her what happened. Though, the other part of Lena is sure that that will not be the scenario she will open the door to. Her mind drifts to the hollow, blank, Amélie who waits for her on the other side and she shakes her head and presses the button.

The door clicks and slides open and she walks in. "Heya Amélie... sorry for being away for so long... I kinda fell asleep in the Cafeteria... But I'm here now!"

"You are... you are the woman who owns this right? I remember your voice..." A voice croaks softly, almost a whisper, but it is there, it is Amélie.

Lena nearly falls down.

Amélie is looking in Lena's general direction, the silver dog resting in her outstretched palm.

"AMÉLIE!" Lena races to her and wraps her arms around her, causing Amélie to tense in surprise, "God, I was beginning to really think I lost you!"

"I... why are you hugging me? I don't believe I know you!" Amélie pushes Lena away, the silver dog clattering to the floor between them, forgotten, "Where am I?! Why can't I see? I must leave from here! My wedding is soon!"

"Woah woah Amélie slow down!" Lena says, recovering from the initial shock about being pushed away when she sees her panicked friend, "You are in the Overwatch Med Bay remember? You can't see- wait, what?! Wedding?! You're getting married?!"

"Yes! Why would I be in my fiance's workplace? Is that the reason I cannot see? Did something happen that I can't remember?" Amélie asks and Lena's eyes widen.

"Your fiance's... oh my god. Hang on a tick, I have to get Angie, she is the doctor who can help you!" Lena turns, worry swallowing any of the initial joy she still had at seeing Amélie awake and hearing her speak.

"Fine, but be quick please miss, the wedding is tomorrow!" Amélie states, laying back on her pillow with a huff.

Lena leaves and blinks down the hallway, racing to the cafeteria as fast as she can. She bursts in and skids to a halt, flailing slightly at the loss of momentum. She hears loud clattering and looks up to see Angela jolting to her feet.

"What is wrong?!" The doctor asks, hurrying over to Lena.

"Amélie... is... speaking," Lena pants, her lungs burning with the need for air.

"That is fantastic news!" Angela smiles, but it falters at Lena's worried look.

"But she... thinks she is about to marry Gérard...also, she can't see." Lena frowns and bites her lip.

"Oh..." Angela's smile returns, much to Lena's confusion, "I was worried, by the look of your face, that something worse had happened, like the Talon made identity was still there. Lena, this is great news, do not worry," She pats Lena's shoulder, smiling wider, "From what you said, she is experiencing Amnesia. The path to regaining her memories will be slow, but, she will regain them. I must check on her now, but for her sake, just follow along with what she believes." The doctor begins to walk out of the cafeteria, into the hallway.

"Alright," Lena nods, following her. They walk silently down the hallway, both lost in their own thoughts. Lena feels a small pang of sadness at the thought of Amélie not remembering her. She quickly casts it away for it is a selfish feeling. She should be utterly elated that Amélie is not brain dead. shouldn't she?


	13. Chapter 13

"Your eyesight should return in a couple of days Mrs. Lacroix..." Angela states while ticking things off on her clipboard. Amélie sits in front of her, staring in her general direction.

"I'm not married yet... just call me by my first name...but, thank you." Amélie smiles awkwardly.

"Oh, yes, sorry Amélie. I am Angela Ziegler, one of the medics here at Overwatch." Angela apologizes, realizing her mistake.

Amélie looks rather taken aback. "Wait... Angela Ziegler? You are the one who came up with the fast healing nanotechnology aren't you?! Gérard speaks highly of you! Now I know I am in good hands." She smiles softly then frowns, "but ... a few days... my wedding is tomorrow..."

"We've um, contacted Gérard, do not worry Amélie, he knows what happened. He said he has to take care of the cancellation of things until you are better."

"Well, did he say when he'd come to see me?"

Angela pauses, biting her lip, "In a... in a couple of days I believe."

Amélie sinks back into her pillows with a huff, "Of course... what happened exactly? I can't remember..."

This question makes Angela really think hard. What would make sense to Amélie? She taps her clipboard in a nervous rhythm, flipping through different scenarios in her brain. "Well... I uhm..." She stutters, her sleep deprived brain not conjuring anything believable.

"Oh, do you not know? I understand that. It's alright if you don't, I'll ask around as soon as I regain my sight." Amélie smiles reassuringly in Angela's direction.

The doctor laughs somewhat nervously, "You are correct, I do not know..."

The door slides open and Lena trots in with a tray. "I brought sandwiches! I thought the both of you would be hungry. Seeing as I pulled Angela away from her lunch and Amélie... well.. y'know." She motions awkwardly and proceeds towards the doctor and patient. She pauses midstep, noticing that Amélie is now bent over, her head in her hands. "Amélie?" Lena asks, worried.

"Sandwiches..." Amélie frowns, blinking rapidly. She suddenly snaps her fingers. "I do know you! Lena! Yes, you are my friend!"

Angela has to dart to catch the tray as it slips from Lena's hands.

"You remember me?!" Lena runs over to Amélie, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Of course I do!... why did I think Gérard and I were getting married?" Amélie screws up her face in confusion. "We've been married for a few years now!"

"You had amnesia Amélie." Angela walks over, laying the tray on the table next to Amélie's bed. She smiles softly, her voice gentle. "You had some severe head trauma but you are getting better. I refrained from telling you earlier because you-"

"Angela, I know that voice. I still have amnesia don't I? ..." Amélie cuts Angela off rather bluntly. "Just have Gérard take me home, he'll help and I'll be fine. I'll come back if I get worse."

"He actually is out." Lena pipes up. "Off on a mission... he uh, can't." She had noticed the instant panic on Angela's face from Amélie's words. The doctor gives her a quick, relieved glance.

"Oh..." Amélie sighs. "Well then, I guess I'll have to stay here. Haha, that is fine. I honestly wanted to go because all of you must be terribly busy. I feel horrible about taking up your time..."

"It is absolutely alright Amélie!" Angela smiles at her softly. "Anything for a friend!"

"So Lena, you said something about sandwiches?" Amélie smiles brightly, changing the subject. Lena nods, then remembers that the woman can't see her.

"Yes! I brought sandwiches!" She looks to the table where Angela had set them. "There is peanut butter and jelly, ham and swiss, and brie and apple." Her voice is lighter, happier than the doctor remembers it being only a little while ago. "Which would you like?"

"Brie and apple, if that is of course, okay with Angela." Amélie looks in the direction in which she believes Angela is. Which is a bit too far right. "She is the doctor after all. I might not be allowed to eat solid food yet."

"It is absolutely fine. You need solid food in your system now that you are awake." Angela smiles softly and steps over to Lena. "May I have the peanut butter and jelly one?" The younger woman nods.

"Sure!" She hands Angela and Amélie their sandwiches, then picks up hers.

The door to the operating room hisses open, causing the three to turn their heads towards it. Spurs jingle as Jesse moseys in. He looks rather hurt, but it's only a good natured, mock-hurt.

"You guys having a party without me? Now come on, how is that fair." He drawls as he approaches the three women.

"Jesse, I would think you'd be off somwhere getting your ass chewed by Gabriel! How did you manage to escape him?" Amélie chuckles jokingly.

The stagger in the cowboy's step is extremely audible. His face spasms, now genuinely looking hurt. He looks to Angela. She realizes her expression must convey a lot more than she expects because he nods in understanding.

"Ah yes, I managed to slip away, he almost caught me, but I was far too quick!" The gunslinger chuckles, his voice joking as well. The pain is still written in the tightness of his smile.

Angela feels a familiar guilt coil low in her stomach. She pushes it away. That guilt is for another time. Right now, she needs to focus on Amélie. Lena cuts through her thoughts.

"I'm sorry I didn't make a sandwich for you Jesse! I didn't expect you to come visit!"

"Why wouldn't he?" Amélie asks. "If it's because he had training today, did you really expect him to go through with it? I bet he is just trying to use me as a reason to slack off." Her voice is teasing, not cruel. Playful.

"You wound me Mrs. Lacroix. I do worry about you you know!" Jesse seems to have adapted quickly to the roll of his younger self, his voice even sounds somewhat younger.

"Jesse, call me Amélie. As I've already said many times, you are older than me and it is weird." Amélie shakes her head. "Honestly." She takes a bite of her sandwich.

Angela notices Lena watching Amélie with a strange expression. Her eyes are sad, but distant. It makes sense. This is Amélie, but not the Amélie of this time. She is from a past when everything was fine and everyone was happy. No one was dead. None by Amélie's hands at least.

The feeling grips the doctor as well. If only they could all go back to that time. If only she could've... There is no point. What's done is done. There is no going back from everything, no redos. Dwelling on 'ifs' will only bring more pain.

Angela forces herself to smile and place a hand on Lena's shoulder comfortingly. She then looks to Jesse, who no doubt, is having his own thoughts along the same lines.

"You can have my sandwich if you'd like. I'm not too terribly hungry." She holds out the sandwich. Jesse shakes his head.

"Nah, I'm good. I just wanted to hang out with y'all anyways, food or not." He smiles, pushing the sandwich back towards her. "You are too kind Angela."

Perhaps. Angela looks at Amélie. Perhaps not. She keeps trying to save her loved ones, but, she always ends up causing them more pain. Amélie is no different. She thinks of Gabriel, then pushes the thought away. That guilt is for another time.


	14. Chapter 14

A week passes. For a few days, Amélie cannot recall who Winston is. After some information from Lena and visits from the scientist himself. She begins to regain small memories about him. Then, one day, she laughs and talks about when she stole his peanut butter away from Angela because the doctor would not give it back. Everything clicked in place after that and now she remembers Winston as a friend.

Her eyesight is slowly coming back too. It started with just dark shapes and bright light, but now she can make out people's faces. It is still very blurry, but Angela tells her that that will go away soon.

She also has begun to walk by herself. Seeing as she can see. Lena looked surprised the morning she came into the medbay and saw Amélie standing in the middle of her room. Her eyes flashed with something, but Amélie couldn't quite catch it. The older woman decides to forget about it, seeing as Lena smiled enthusiastically quite quickly afterward.

There has been no news of Gérard returning. Amélie has begun to worry. Being able to see has also granted her the ability to notice the uncomfortable looks that pass across her friend's faces. Whenever she asks of Gérard, they frown, look at each other, then tell her that he is still off on his 'mission'. What if Gérard got hurt, or worse?! She continually tells herself that that's silly. Her friends would tell her if something happened, right?

With each passing day, she gets less and less sure. Maybe they think that she is too hurt to cope with the truth? She frowns, no, she really shouldn't doubt her friends, Gérard is... Gérard is fine.

"You're way too good at this game!" Lena chuckles softly, shaking her head. She is sitting with Amélie, putting away an old deck of Uno. She had lost to the older woman about five times. Each time becoming more and more frustrated. She lets it go, though, smiling at the delighted look on Amélie's face.

"No cher, it was just luck, trust me." Amélie laughs. The gentleness and pure joy of it making Lena almost shiver.

"Five times?! That's a bit unbelievable!"

"Believe it."

Lena shakes her head with a smile. She sighs and stands, a putting the cards up in a cupboard.

"Anyways...Seeya Amélie, I have to go train! That was a fun game of Uno!" She smiles and waves cheerily. Amélie nods with an equally cheery smile. It is a strange look on her as of late. Not unpleasant, but strange. Lena realizes that it is because the Amélie she knows is not devoid of guilt. This Amélie has done nothing wrong, killed no one.

"Au revoir Lena." She sits back on her bed. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Lena nods and waves, leaving Amélie to her own devices. She makes her way to the training grounds. Though, when she makes it to the weapon room, she pauses, her train of thought catching up with her.

Amélie is so much happier like this. Lena can't help but think, would it be better if Amélie never remembered at all? There is a possibility of that. Angela had already spoken to her about how Amélie's subconscious seems to have built a barrier around her bad memories. She isn't able to perceive that her skin is purple. Nor has she remembered anything from the present day.

Amélie thinks everyone is still back in time. Jesse's beard had been a surprise, but she just gave him a hard time about in the end. She asks about Ana a lot. Finding it strange that she hasn't seen her come in yet. It is painful for everyone else, but not for her. Amélie is happy now. Doesn't she deserve the happiness, after everything?

Lena feels herself gripping onto one of the tables that are used to clean the guns. That would be wishing a life of lies onto Amélie. Nothing will ever change what she did. She deserves happiness, but she also deserves to know, doesn't she?

She closes her eyes and huffs a sigh. Guilt coils in her stomach as she thinks of Amélie remembering everything. Feeling the pain of killing the ones she killed under Talon's control all at once. Lena could not wish that upon anyone, especially Amélie. She rubs her face with a groan.

"Are you... alright?" A tentative, gruff, yet quiet voice reaches her ears. It sounds unsure. Hanzo, she realizes. She turns to see the man standing in the doorway, eyes glittering with what looks to be concern. His face is barely readable from his uncomfortable frown, but it's there.

"Hanzo... what are you-"

"If you are asking what I am doing in here, I was only about to train. I did not expect... to find you... here..." He warily makes his way to the case that holds his bow.

"Well, that makes sense..." Lena shrugs and pulls out her own guns. "I'm here to train too."

There is a moment of awkward silence between them. The only sound is the clicking and clunking of them taking their weapons from their cases and checking them over. Hanzo pauses suddenly, seeming to come to a conclusion.

"I meant it you know... you did not look... well when I came in. What is bothering you? Is Amélie not doing well?"

The questions from the archer take Lena by surprise. Out of everyone, she would not expect Hanzo to be asking her anything like this. Her eyes lock on the man. He still has his back turned to her, but his shoulders are tense. He is waiting for something. Probably Lena to yell at him and tell him to mind his own business.

"I, Amélie is fine, but... It is about her yes." Lena answers. Hanzo glances at her, the surprise evident in his features.

"What... is bothering you about her?" He is tense and confused, even more unsure. Lena sighs, looking down at her guns.

"She is so happy... if she remembers everything... that happiness will be..." Her voice trails off and she frowns.

"Gone." The archer finishes for her. She hears the rattle and thump of something being shakily sat down. Her eyes shift to Hanzo. His palms are flat on the table, his shoulders slumped and his chin down. He suddenly inclines his chin slightly and turns to face her. His eyes are alight with a rather dangerous emotion that Lena cannot quite place. "Tell me, Lena. Would you wish to forget every wrong that you have committed? Every life you've ended?"

"I..." Lena frowns, rather winded at this question. She pauses and thinks. Would she? After a few seconds of silence, she shakes her head. "No, I wouldn't, but, this is different-"

"Different because Amélie was brainwashed. She didn't actually kill anyone herself." Hanzo cuts her off bluntly.

"Yes actually..." Lena nods.

"Do you think she felt that way? Before Angela wiped her mind?" Hanzo asks. He half-glares at her, an eyebrow raised.

Suddenly, Amélie's words from a few weeks ago echo through Lena's mind. _I pulled the trigger. I enjoyed the killing. Talon or not, they are mine, and always will be._ She frowns and sighs, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "No, she holds herself accountable for it all... It... talking about this doesn't matter, she will either remember, or she won't. I can't stop anything from happening."

Hanzo looks her over. Studying her like a wolf eyeing an injured elk. His expression softens slightly and he sighs and turns back to his bow. "Just know that we who have done wrong do not want false happiness. We want redemption." With that, Hanzo picks up the Stormbow and leaves Lena.

She watches him go, then frowns. Redemption. She picks up her guns and runs after him. "Hey! Hanzo wait up! Let's train together!"

The next morning Lena wakes up feeling a bit better rested than normal. She skips to the cafeteria, humming a few notes of a tune that's name she can't quite remember. She is a bit sore from a sparring match with Hanzo. He had surprised her when he asked, but she agreed to it. It had been a while since she practiced any hand-to-hand combat. It was fun!

When in the kitchen, she makes two bowls of cereal, one for her, and one for Amélie. Then she proceeds to the medbay, waving at a very sleepy-looking Jesse as she passes him in the hallway. He gives her a small wave and a yawn-muffled, "Mornin'." in return. She giggles, entering the medbay. When she gets to Amélie's door, she presses the button to open it with her elbow.

It remains shut.

She tilts her head, frowning slightly, pressing it again. This time, it beeps, acting like she pressed the wrong button. She inspects the panel, making sure that she is pressing the correct button.

The third time Lena presses the button, the door slides open with a soft hiss. She shrugs to herself and begins to walk into the room. She stops when she feels air ruffle her clothes as if someone is moving by her. Her face contorts in confusion as she looks around for the person in question, but no one is near her. Strange.

She snaps from her thoughts when she hears a rustle of blankets. Looking over, she sees Amélie. The woman is staring at her with a strange, guarded expression. Her eyes are puffy and her hair is a mess. Lena's heart drops. She takes a step closer to the taller woman and Amélie takes a step away.

"Why?" Amélie's voice is shaky, uncertain, broken. "Why did no one tell me?"

Right at this moment, Lena can feel her heart shatter.


	15. Chapter 15

"Of course!" Amélie watches Lena trot out of her room in the Medbay. She smiles and sits back on her bed. What a fun game of uno! She will have to play that game a bit more with Gérard when he gets back.

She sighs, looking around. She is slightly unsure of what she is supposed to do now. This always happens when one of her visitors, normally Lena, leaves. She is suddenly left with nothing to do, no one to talk to. Angela had brought her some books, but she has already finished them, twice.

Amélie huffs out a little breath of frustration. She gets up and walks over to where the books are kept, taking a random one out. Might as well read one again. Maybe she should ask Angela for a new one when the doctor comes in for her check up. Or maybe just a whole holo reader so she can choose any book. Yeah, she'll ask for ask for a holo.

The French woman strides back over to her bed and flops down. She holds the book insanely close to her face, finding it to be the only way she can really make out the words. She sits like this for a few hours, reading the old classic first book of Harry Potter for the third time. By now, she is pretty sure she almost has the sorting hat song memorized.

Angela walks in, carrying a plate of what smells of pasta sauce. Probably spaghetti. Amélie puts down the book and sits up, smiling at the doctor.

"Greetings Angela. Thank you for bringing me dinner." Amélie slips from the bed and stands. She begins to walk to Angela. The doctor speeds up to meet Amélie.

"Good evening Amélie. It was no problem you are my patient and friend after all!" Angela smiles, then sighs. "I'm sorry I couldn't come for your check up earlier, I've been... busy... I honestly thought you'd be asleep by now. I'm glad you aren't. You wouldn't have gotten any dinner otherwise! I'll have to reprimand Lena for not telling anyone that she wouldn't be visiting you tonight!"

"It's quite alright, she brought food for me a few hours ago. Though, I'm very grateful you thought of me." Amélie says, trying to calm the rambling Swiss woman down. Angela huffs a sigh, relaxing slightly.

"Are you even hungry then?"

"... Not really. I'm terribly sorry to inconvenience you."

"No no it's quite alright." Angela lays the plate down on the counter next to Amélie's bed. "I'll just take it when I go." She click clacks to the cupboard where she keeps her clipboard, pulling it out. "I'll make this rather quick since it is so late."

"Sounds good." Amélie nods, watching Angela as she walks back from the cupboard. She sits still, letting the doctor look her over, then scribble things on her clipboard. After a few minutes of this, Angela taps her clipboard, making a happy noise.

"You are doing well. Your eyesight should be back in full in a few days."

"Great!" Amélie smiles at the woman in front of her. "Any knews on Gérard's return?" Angela's features barely change. Only a small twitch at the corner of the doctor's mouth indicates her sudden discomfort. She shakes her head.

"No, not yet, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Angela," Amélie keeps her smile on her face. "I hope you have a good night's sleep!"

"You too Amélie." Angela answers, putting away her clipboard. She then picks up the tray. "Good night." She smiles and slips from the room.

A little too late, Amélie realizes, she forgot to ask about the holo reader. She huffs softly. She'll have to ask tomorrow. She picks up Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and continues to read, hoping she'll read herself to sleep.

About two hours later, Amélie is wondering, for the fourth time, what she'd see in the mirror of Erised. She pauses her fourth readthrough when the door to her room opens. She sits up with a frown. Who would visit at this hour? Maybe Ana finally? Or, maybe Gérard had returned!

Much to her disappointment, a woman strolls in. She looks vaguely familiar to Amélie. Her head shaved on one side, she wears a strange, glowing headpiece. She looks Amélie over and smirks.

"Finally, gosh Widow, I was beginning to think that you were gone for good!"

"Who... are you?" Amélie asks, frowning, confused. That definitely stops the woman in her tracks. She raises a brow, then her face shifts in realization.

"Ah, you have amnesia, don't you." She says, not quite a question. "I'm Sombra."

Sombra.

Yes, that name sounds very familiar. Amélie tries to focus on who Sombra is, but it slips just from her grasp. She frowns, looking up at Sombra.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember who you are just yet... You're one of the Overwatch agents right."

The look that splashes across Sombra's face is rather peculiar. Amélie can only really place it as bemused.

"Yes, you could call me that..." Sombra pulls a chair over to Amélie's bed. She climbs into it, not exactly sitting. More of crouching, her knees pulled to her chest and her feet on the seat.

"...Why are you sitting like that?" Amélie quirks a brow. Sombra just shrugs.

"Why not?" She chuckles and eyes the book Amélie is holding. "Oo Harry Potter, a classic. Sorry for interrupting your reading session."

"No no, this is the fourth time I've read this, it's fine..." Amélie shakes her head and closes the book, setting it aside.

"Fouth time?! Sheesh, do they give you anything else to read?" Sombra clucks and shakes her head. She raises her hand and it lights up with purple light. With a wave of said hand, multiple holos appear in front of her. "I can give you the next six books if you want them..."

"How did you-" Amélie begins, her eyes wide.

"You can't remember yet, but I've been linked to all things technological." Sombra cuts her off matter-of-factly.

"If you can do that... Could you call my husband, Gérard?" Amélie asks, tensing in a small spike of excitement.

"Gérard?" Sombra smiles, though there seems to be a hint of anger leaking from under her well crafted mask. She shakes her head. "Sorry Amélie, no-can-do, I can't contact him where he is, no service."

"Oh..." Amélie deflates. "I understand..."

"Again, sorry." Sombra pats her comfortingly. She sighs and stretches slightly. "So... want the books?"

"Yes please."

"Cool, just do me a favor and tell anyone who sees you with these that you randomly just found this holo." Sombra minimizes one and tosses it to Amélie. The French woman catches it and raises a brow at Sombra.

"Why?" Amélie looks to the holo and reopens it, opening the second book. She then rubs her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"I'm not supposed to use my skills on small things like this..." Sombra shrugs. "Also don't tell anyone I was here. I'm supposed to be on a mission." She chuckles. Amélie just gives her an incredulous look.

"And so you're here at the base... why?" The headache begins to take root, pain pulsing softly on the top left of her forehead.

"I wanted to see you." Sombra smiles cheekily. "Plus, I'm glad I could save you from the torture of reading the same book over and over."

"I have two other books."

"That isn't enough and you know it my friend."

The headache is even worse now.

"Hey, do you have any food here?" Sombra looks around the room and moves to stand. Most likely to check the cupboards. "I'm kinda hungry."

"No, sorry. There might be leftover pasta in the cafeteria. Angela brought me some earlier."

"Thanks Amiga, I'll definitely go steal some on my way out."

"Honestly, you should probably go now, seeing as I should not keep you from your mission."

"Yeah...see you then Amélie!" Sombra hops up and turns, begining to walk to the door.

She has only made it halfway when Amélie doubles over and screams.

Sombra freezes.

She quickly locks the door. Then turns back around, running over to Amélie.

"Amélie, what's wrong?!"

"My head... it..." Amélie gasps, holding her face in her hands. She groans. "I don't know..."

Sombra frowns, her eyes darting across the room, looking for something to help Amélie. She bites her lip. Nothing out in the open. If she touches anything in the drawers and cupboards, there is a chance that Angela might notice. Amélie cries out again. Sombra sighs. Screw it.

She runs to the side of the room meant for medicine storage, looking through every drawer and cupboard. She finds what she's looking for, a small bottle filled with a tonic for head pain. She returns to Amélie popping the cap off the bottle and pouring the dark liquid into it. She holds it out to Amélie.

"Here. Drink."

Amélie takes the cap and downs the tonic, making a disgusted face. Though after a few seconds, her body relaxes, and with it, Sombra's too.

"So, that was some headache... that happen often?" Sombra asks, still holding the bottle in one hand.

"No..." Amélie sounds dazed. "I don't-" She hisses, bending over again, holding her head. Sombra groans.

"Why didn't you work!?" She glares at the tonic and puts it on Amélie's bedside table. She pats Amélie. "Hey, it'll be fine, I can go look for something else?" She runs a few options through her mind. Her thoughts come to an abrupt hault when Amélie drops her hands. The hacker raises a brow. "Hey... you good now? I kinda really gotta go..." She trails off, really looking Amélie over. "Lacroix?"

Amélie is staring at the bedsheets, her eyes frightened and unseeing. After a few seconds, tears well up and spill down her cheeks. She remains motionless. Soundless. Except for the soft pat pat of her tears dripping onto the bedsheets.

Sombra sighs sadly.

"Oh Amélie..." She closes her eyes and steps closer to Amélie. She hugs her. "You remembered, didn't you." She says, not exactly a question.

"I killed him." Amélie remains still, staring at the bed sheets, not really acknowledging the hug. Her voice is small, but still raw with pure grief. "I killed Gérard." She begins to shake. "I killed him." Her voice wobbles. "I...I...I... I killed Ana too." She whimpers. "I killed my friend... and my h-husband." She finally crumples into Sombra's arms and wails.

Sombra remains silent, hugging her close. She feels anger boil inside her, the same anger that had begun to alight when she realized that no one had told Amélie. She gently rubs the shaking womans back.

"I killed s-so many p-p-people!"

"I know amiga, I know."

They sit there like this for the whole night. Amélie never falling asleep, so neither did Sombra. The hacker had had things to do, but she knows she could not leave Amélie. The woman in question had stopped crying at around four am, reduced to shaking and small whimpers.

She now is silent, laying limp in Sombra's arms. Sombra has to constantly check to see if she is sleeping. She never is, just staring blankly, her eyes rimmed red and swollen from all the crying.

The door beeps.

Sombra realizes someone is trying to come in. She looks at Amélie, then the door. She sighs.

"Amélie, I'm sorry... but I have to go." She pulls away from Amélie. The woman says nothing. "I'll be back at some point." She unlocks the door and uses her thermoptic camo. Lena walks in and Sombra runs past her, slipping outside.

She frowns, pausing to stare at the door. She then shakes her head. She has to return to Satya. She'll come back later when the time is right.


End file.
